Hyrule Warriors: War of Love and Lust
by Harem Lover 26
Summary: Cia keeper of the Triforce has fallen under the influence of a dark power and now wages war on Hyrule in order to possess the soul of the Hero. However Lana, her remaining goodness has made unconscious wish on the Triforce that changes Link in unexpected ways. Link/harem rated for future lemons. Thanks to RedAttorneyMember010 of Deviant Art for the cover pic.
1. Gathering Darkness

Zelda Prolog

Beyond Time and Space

We start off this tale in a beautiful magical garden where only a single woman lived. And at the center of this paradise was the holy object known as the Triforce. Usually the Triforce was hidden away in bodies and souls of exceptional individuals to prevent is misuse. But in this holy place the Triforce existed as one in order to keep the balance of the world.

"A snowstorm in the middle of summer. Better realign Windom. Mountains are starting to grow in the middle of grassy fields. I'll disburse the build up power. Too many dangerous beasts are appearing near town. Better dial back on courage," Cia said as she peered through time looking for any new imbalances that may have seeped out into time and space.

"Things look fine for now I'll think I should peer in on him again," Cia said as she looked in on her favorite soul. Even though Cia lived in a garden of Eden she was still very lonely. To combat she had taken to watching through the ages of Hyrule, gazing upon the people that had been existing, will exit, and even might exist across the ever-changing flow of time. During this peering through time, she came upon a special soul. Like her own existence, his soul was eternal, nearly untouched the normal cycle of life and death. but unlike herself that lived outside the rules of time, he was constantly reborn into the kingdom. As she watched him over a thousand lifetime, he had been a warrior, farmer, pirate, artist, and many more things over his infinite lifetimes. But through it all he always posseted great courage and valor for this was the soul of the eternal Hero of Hyrule who would always save the kingdom should ever darkness grow too strong.

In the current vision, she saw link as he was tending some sheep. "Aha pleasant and serene settings, I could watch this for hours," she said as she enjoyed the sight of her beloved. However, that piece was soon ruined by the sight of a blond haired young woman in a simple pink dress.

"Arrr that woman is there. Just the sight of that woman with Link drives me crazy. No, I shouldn't think like that. It's not her fault that I can never be with Link.  
The woman in question was Zelda, the eternal monarch of Hyrule and the mortal form of the goddess Hylia. It is said that she fell in love with the hero Link a long time ago and started the cycle of reincarnation and gave up her immortal forum so she could be with him for all eternity.

How Cia hated to see the man she loves with another woman. All she wants to do is hold the hero in her own arms and bask in the hero's love, but she was forever bound to remain outside of time and space. Fated to watch her love spend all eternity with that woman and not even knowing of her or the love that she has for him.  
'Then you should take him for yourself," came a dark and foreboding whisper. Cia knew this whisper well. In her loneliest moments, it spoke to her giving her dark advice. Cia should just ignore it but it is the only source of comfort in her lonely existence. And much to a small part of her horror, she liked the dark ideas it gave her.

You can use the Triforce to leave here. Make the wish so clam the Hero and destroy Hyrule and goddess," the darkness whispered.

"Oh yes I can do that," Cia said as she reached for the Triforce.

'Wait you can't. If we touch the Tri-force with such dark thoughts it would cause it to shatter. And if we bring harm to Hyrule the Hero would hate us," said the remaining goodness in Cia. The good in Cia felt her words taking effect on the rest of her as Cia's hand just trembled before the Tri-force.

"Part of yourself is holding you back from claiming happiness and form freeing the Hero from his life of torment. Rid yourself of this impediment in order to seize your happiness." The whisper said.

Oh yes, Cia said as she began to banish her good half from her body.

Wait, think about what you're doing, The good side of Cia pleaded as she felt herself being ripped from her body.

Oh, I am. I need the Hero more than I need you. Cia said as her good side was forced out of her body.

As Cia's hand reached for the Triforce her good side of her accidentally touched the Triforce. Had she wanted to stop her bad side then the war that was about to happen wouldn't have come to pass, however, her only thoughts were about the Hero and how much she wanted to be with him. 'I wish Link would love other women.' Little did she know just how much it would change things.

In the bedroom of Princess Zelda as she tried to enjoy a peaceful night of good dreams, but alas it was not to be. In her dreams, a far cloud was consuming her kingdom and she was powerless to stop it.

Zelda soon woke up screaming. Alerted to the sound Zelda's most trusted attendance, Impa and Lady Urbosa, came rushing in to see what was the matter.  
"Are you alright princess," asked Urbosa.

"Are you thinking of your twin sister again," Impa asked knowing that anything to do with her missing sister upset her.  
"it is something worse I'm afraid. I just had a nightmare," Zelda said.

"Oh, do you think it's one of those visions of the future that your divine power is supposed to give you?" Urbosa Asked. She didn't realize the mistake she made until she saw Zelda's face pale with fear. "Oh, I'm sure that it was just a normal bad dream after all everyone gets them sometimes."

Impa didn't want to admit it but she was worried about the dream that Zelda had. Zelda was no ordinary woman or even a princess, she was, in reality, the mortal form of the Goddess Hylia. According to legend, Hylia was the daughter of Goddess of Wisdom Nayru which is why she naturally has such great natural magic and also why the Triforce of Wisdom is always drawn to her. However, it also meant that she was sometimes afflicted with visions of disasters. In her current life, Zelda was able to use these visions to evacuate people from disaster areas that will be struck by natural disasters or set traps for bandits and monsters. However, if this vision was real it meant that simply moving some people around and setting a few traps would do little good.

"Even if it is real than things are still not hopeless," Impa assured her. "You have faced the great darkness in a dozen lifetimes before and won."

"But not alone. There was always the entrance hero at my side," Zelda said. Zelda's face seemed to brighten as she realized something. "We must find the Hero. If I know the legends he is always close to the goddess, I mean he is always close to me when the darkness rises. So he must already be close by."

It was clear from the look on the princess' face just how much she wanted to meet the hero. Zelda had always been looking forward to seeing the hero for it was said that she as the goddess Hylia shared an eternal love for each other. Being a princess was harder than one would expect and to have her love at her side would be a huge relief. She had already prepaid for the meeting years ago by preparing a green tunic and cap for him.

"How do you plan to find the hero?" Impa asked.

"Simple there are many new recruits in the castle tomorrow I will observe their training. The Hero should be a stand out among them. And it is said that when I behold the Hero it will be like seeing the love of my many lifetimes all over again," Zelda said looking forward to it.

"Um, what will we do if he is not at the castle? The Hero could be training in the city of Gavony for all we know," Impa pointed out.  
"I can already feel that he is close by," Zelda responded.

"Do not try to dampen our princesses feelings. If she wants to observe the Voe when they are training her she can," Urbosa said. "But for now let us get back to bed. In fact, as the closes allies of the princess, the two of us should spend the night with her. After all, we can see how shaken she is," Urbosa pulled back the covers.  
"Um you do not have to do this," Zelda said.

"Don't be a shy princess. After all, we are more than your bodyguards we are also your friends," Impa said as she also got into the bed. "We can worry about things tomorrow. Just focus on getting some rest tonight.

Zelda felt at ease as her two best friends slept beside her. Before she fell asleep Zelda thought back on her life. At her birth, no one thought that she would be the one to inherited the throne for she was the younger twin. Also her elder sister Tetra was just so good at everything when they were growing up whether it be fencing or leadership. Often acted decisively and without hesitation while she herself took much more time to make up her mind on issues. And though Zelda trained in swordplay she could never beat her elder sister. The two of them never let matters of succession come between them, and since Tetra was so good at everything even she thought that Tetra would make a better Queen of Hyrule.

However, everything changes when the Sheikah announced that she, the younger twin, was the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia. Due to the ancient laws, it meant that she would immediately be made the successor to the throne. Tetra was furious, She felt that the Sheikah could not simply dictate who becomes queen. And also Tetra, like many others, did not really believe in the old legends and did not support making governing decisions based on them. Ultimately Zelda was able awaking her goddess magic which silenced almost everyone who doubted her.

However, Tetra was never truly satisfied with the way she was passed over. She ran away from the castle one night, leaving a single letter saying that she would build her own kingdom.

Just thinking about it broke her heart, but her father was even more hurt by it. She then thought about her father. He was a stern man as well a powerful warrior who has defeated many monsters and bandits in his time, he was also very controlling. It seemed like ever since she was named the heir to the kingdom her life has consisted of nothing but etiquette training, studying, and combat training. To top it all off she was not allowed to leave the castle. It truly felt like she was a prisoner in her own home. Her only friends were the servants who survived under her, but soon she would meet the love of her life and then her life will improve.

Before she fell asleep Zelda reminded the legend of the last time the Hero and the mortal goddess met. The great darkness that exists solely to torment the Hero and the Goddess had risen once more. The great mass of hate had taken the form of a Gerudo male and had spread chaos throughout the kingdom. After a ferace battle, the Hero had cut the very existence of the great darkness in five pieces. To end the cycle of calamity the Hero and imprisoned the five pieces of darkness in different locations so they will never be able to return. The first piece was placed under a sealing stone. The second was frozen in ice that would never melt and placed in the deepest lake. The third was encased in iron and thrown into the land of shadows. The forth was placed beyond the reaches of time and space. And the fifth was placed under the sword that sealed the darkness itself.

With the five pieces of darkness sealed it was said that peace would forever more regain across the land, but Zelda thought that it also meant that the Hero and the Goddess would never meet again. And that made Zelda sad for some reason.

Early that day.

Link was in the castle courtyard with the other trainees working on his swordplay. And as always it was clear that Link was already leagues ahead of the other Trainees, however, that wasn't always a good thing. Link wasn't exactly humble about his skills which didn't earn him many friends. It also didn't help that at the very moment he was practically toying with his sparring partner.

The training moved in close as swung his sword in a wide horizontal arc hoping to strike Link. Link for his part didn't even bother to lift his sword or shield, instead he just casually took a step back at the last second and avoided the blade altogether. "I will not be made sport of. I am the best swordsman in my village," the man said as he started a series of quick thrusts at link face. Link was unimpressed and simply moved his head side to side to dodge the attack without even taking a single step.

The man lost his temper and did a powerful downwards attack on Link. An attack so sloppy that Link simply pivoted to his side to avoid. The power of the attack made the trainee lose his balance and fall to the ground. "Whats going on here," came the shouted the officer oversing the training captain Ashei.

"This man is stopping at nothing to make me look like a fool," the trainee said.

"Oh I was just letting you practice your swordplay since you need the most work out of the two of us," Link replied as he took off his helmet.

"Hmpt, your still a trainee too and you should take training seriously," Ashei said.

"Oh, I take my training seriously its just that I have already obtained a much greater skill level than the rest of the new recruits," Link boosted. "I'll show you." Link then walked to the arrow targets and drew his sword. He focused his energy and swung his sword letting loose a powerful energy wave that flies towards its target and landed a strong strike on the target.

"It's my sword wave technique lets me attack lots of enemies from far away. I was hopeful that this would allow me to graduate early form training early," Link said.  
"It doesn't work like that. Basic training is also a great way of removing one ego and teaching discipline. Two things that I can tell that yo- look out," Ashei said as someone though a helmet at Link and hit him in the back of the head. The wound was bad as blood poured out of his head.

"Oh, it looks like you let your guard down on the battlefield. A mistake that not even a beginner would make," Groose said as he road up on his steed. "Clearly you just aren't Hyrule army material."

"This isn't a battlefield and you're setting a particularly bad example of how officers should act," Ashei said.

"What can I say that one needs to be put in his place," Groose said arrogantly. "The way he acts its like he thinks he is the Hero of Legend that's here to save us all or some other nonsense fairytale."

"This isn't the time to talk about silly fairytales," Ashei said. "Link go to the medical bay to have that looked at."

"Okay," Link said as he went to the med area. Once he got there he was greeted by a female Kokiri named Saria. To the average person, Saria would like a young Hylian, however, like all Kokiri she only looked young. In truth, she was even older than Link.

"Oh Link, you're in here. That's a surprise," Saria said.

"Well, Groose threw his helmet at me when I was at the archery grounds," Link told her. "Is it just me or does he have it in for me for no reason?" Saria could hear the sarcasm in Links' voice.

"Oh, he's jealous of your natural skill," Saria replied. "Groose was one of the most promising soldiers here quickly rasing though the ranks until he became a captain of the cavalry. But with your skill, you could make it to captain even faster than he did."

"Most certainly, after all, I knew with my talents that I would at least climb up to at least make it up to general," Link said cockily.

"Oh Link it seems like you still have that ego of yours," said a woman who just walked into the tent. It was Ilia Links childhood fried. She was very close to Link when they were growing up and become far more than friends despite some of Links personality flaws. When Link went off to join army Ilia couldn't let him go so she tried to get a job at the castle to be near him and landed a job as a stable girl.

"What can I say. If one has it why hide it?" Link replied. And to be honest, when you have better a full grown man in a sword fight at the age of four there's really not much more to say.

Ilia hated to admit it but it was true. From the day when Link picked up his sword wooden sword, he was a natural swords fighter. It surprised no one the day that Link told everyone that he was going join the army, except for her a course, after all their relationship had progressed very far and she couldn't believe that he was just going to walk away from her. So she made the fashion to leave her life as the mayor's daughter behind and follow him as a stable girl.

"But why doesn't our little nurse start healing me." Link them picked up Saria by her butt and lifted the small Kokiri up to his head.

Sadie blushed at the internet contact, but she didn't object. After all, Link was quite good looking with a bright future ahead of him so any woman would be glad to be courted by him. She then raised her hands up to the wound and cast her healing spell. "This will take a few minutes so I hope you're comfortable," she said.

"Oh don't worry I'm quite comfortable," Link said with a smile on his face.

"Link it's bad enough that your hurt but do you have to flirt with the nurse right in front of me," Ilia said.

Before Link could reply another young woman came in. It was Malon The stable girl and cook. "Oh Link I heard about what happened during training So I made you some Creamy Heart Soup to help with the healing," she said.

"Oh how helpful," Ilia said dryly. For the last couple of weeks, Malon had been very flirty with Link and Ilia didn't like it one bit. Ilia also didn't like how beautiful Malon was with her fiery red hair, a figure that a man would lust over, and breasts that were much bigger than hers.

"Oh it's the least I can do after all Link did save me from that bull," Malon though back a few weeks when she was in the royal stables when due to a bad shot by one of the trainees grazed the bull causing it to go on a rampage due to fear. It was charging right to her and she was frozen in fear. She surely would've been impaled had it not been for Link jumping in front of her with blinding speed and took the bull by the horns and forced it to the ground. It was at that moment at witnessing Links bravery and strength she fell hard for him.

"Oh you don't have to go through such trouble," Link said as he took the soup.

"Don't move too much. I'm still trying to heal you," Saria said while giving the other two girls the evil eye.

"Come now girls there is no reason to fight so much. If it really bothers you that much then why don't I just take all out all three of you on a romantic date," Link said causing all the woman to blush.

"Link is it too much to ask you to commit to one woman?" Ilia shouted.

"What can I say I just have to love other woman," Link said.

To be continued.  
I hope you liked the first chapter. Truthfully I didn't know quite how to end it. I hope to write more but I do have other projects. Also, I should tell you that I am not going to include that convoluted part about merging the eras of Hyrule, everyone will be alive in the current era. Also, I think I will use the map of BOTW as a guide. Also I want to flesh out the Hyrule army with more characters. I have a few form Fire Emeble Warriors and Soul Caliber picked out, but let me know if you have any ideas. The only rule is they have to fit in with the medieval setting.

Also I'm sure many of you are wondering why I wrote Link the way I did. I didn't want him to be the flawless hero and from the games it seemed like the one bad trait that Link had was overconfidence so I wrote him as such. One last thing for anyone who was wondering I got the city of Gavony form Magic the Gathering.


	2. Mirror and Epona

A.N. I'm sorry that this is so short. I wanted to get in other scenes, but I got sick and couldn't work on this. I also didn't want to delay this so I will just add the things I didn't get to in chapter 3.

Training Session and Love at Frist Sight

Cia awoke in the north rereign of central Hyrule. As she looked around it was clear that her mansion from the sacred realm had also come with her. Cia wandered around at her home to inspected it. Much to her delight, she saw that all of her tributes to the Hero had made it intact. With her magic, art skills, and the endless time she had decorated her entire mansion with images of his likeness. Be it large paintings, statues, and even hedge topiaries all depicted him and his greatest achievements.

Cia was also pleased to recover that she still had a piece of the Triforce within her. To be more accurate it was the Triforce of Power. With it, she could literally feel limitless power welling up in her soul. With it, she could easily crush all of Hyrule and Zelda all by herself.

"Now that e everything is to your liking we should begin to make preparation for the invasion of Hyrule," came the dark voice that was guiding Cia down a dark path.

"Why do I need to prepare? With my new power I can easily crush anything that stands before me," Cia said Cia arrogantly.

"Do not be so drunk on your new-found power that you find yourself in a hopeless situation. Don't forget that Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom and the entire Hyrule Army to call upon," the dark voice said. "You need to raise an army of your own."

"And how am I supposed to do that? Cia asked.

"First we need to take a trip to the Valley of Seers," the dark voice said.

In Hyrule Castle

It was the start of a new day as Zelda opened her eyes. To her shock, she was met by the sight of Urbosa sleeping face a few inches away. "Ahhhh," Zelda screamed out in surprise.

The sound of their highness screaming awakened Urbosa and Irma from their sleep. Thinking there was an enemy attack they lashed out with their magic. Lighting sprang form Urbosa's outstretched hand and dozens of water daggers hurled across the room thanks to Impa water magic.

After everyone had fully woken up they saw that the room has been turned into a wreck due to the attacks tearing everything up.

"Princess are you okay in there?" Came the voice of one of the maids as she opened the door to check in on the princess.

"Oh my?" The maid yelled out as she saw the state of the room and that Zelda had two of the most powerful women in the kingdom sharing her bed.

"Don't worry about them being here," Zelda said. I had a nightmare last night and these two instated that they stay to calm me down. Zelda hoped that this explanation would stop rumors from spreading about her.

"I see," the maid said nervously. "Should I send someone to fix the room?"

"No need," Zelda said as she summoned a small amount of her goddess power and cast a spell. Small dots of light filled the room. It looked like glitter was everywhere. The effect of magic was apparent as the things in the room began to mend themselves.

The maid soon left and Zelda knew it was time to get ready for the day. "Um, could I get dressed now," Zelda said as she nudged Impa out of the way. Impa obediently got out of her way. As Zelda got out of bed she saw that Impa was still wearing her soldiers uniform.

"I don't believe that you actually slept in that get up," Urbosa said as she got out of bed and reviling her completely naked body to everyone in the room. "Still, Sav'otta everyone."

Zelda's eyes went wide as she saw Urbosa naked body. Her smooth copper skin shined brightly in the morning light. Zelda couldn't help but stare at the beautiful Gerudo. With her muscular body and large breasts, she looked both sexy and powerful at the same time. It made Zelda feel funny.

"Urbosa how could you be so indecent in front our princess," Impa yelled with rage.

"Indecent?" Urbosa said a bit puzzled. "Oh, you must mean my sleeping naked. What can I say it gets hot at night. Also, I am constantly surprised how Hylian Vai react to seeing other Vai's bodies."

Zelda knew that the Gerudo were a female only race so their ideas of modesty were very different from the Hylians. "We have a lot to do today. Urbosa set up some sword training for the new recruits. Ill view them later." With that Zelda put on her clothes and went out to do her morning routine.

With Cia.  
Cia walked up the steps of the old temple. "What are we doing here?" Cia asked.

"At the top of this temple lies an object of power that will be invaluable in your war against fate," said the dark voice. "But it will not be easy to reach it."

"We shall see," Cia said as she neared the top. At top seemed to be a strange magic barrier that sealed off the center of the temple. "Why does this ruined temple need such a powerful barrier?"

"It holds the Gate of Souls. A powerful item that was made by the Three Goddess that allowed ancient mages the power to call forth monster to fight in ancient wars," the voice said. "However, it was feared a mage could use it to build an army wage war on the kingdom. So, it was sealed away here."

"I see, with this in my grasp it will instantly give me an army to challenge Zelda and her army.

"Precisely, however it will not easy to claim. This barrier was not meant to be opened. If you want to breach it you must call on the Triforce of Power to force it open," the dark voice said.

"Is that all," Cia said arrogantly. She summoned the limitless energy of the Triforce of power. Condensing all the power into her fist she slammed her fist into the barrier. The two mystic forces collided violently with each other. Jagged lighting and powerful shock waves erupted from the barrier as it tried to weather the assault. Ultimately the barrier could not stand before the might of the Tri-Force of power and it crumpled before Cia.

The dark voice notices how weak this left Cia. 'It is as I thought because Cia is merely one half of a person the Triforce will slowly corrupt her spirt the more she calls on its power,' the voice thought.  
When Cia regained her breath, she looked at the Gate of Souls. It was a large oval mirror with golden edges with mystic marking engraved. However, instead of normal glass, the mirror held a strange swirling purple energy and a black center. All this made it look like the mirror was a gate to the bottomless abyss.

"This is what all fuss was about was about," Cia asked. "It does look impressive, but does it really work?"  
"Why don't you use it yourself," the dark voice said. "Use your power and pull something out."  
Cia raised her scepter and using her power reached in and pulled out an evil soul. The evil soul quickly took on a shape of its own. Before Cia stood a humanoid monster with red skin, a pig's head with large ears, and a loincloth. The monster held a simple wooden club as a weapon.  
"A mere Bokoblin," Cia asked unimpressed. "If this is the extent of the Gate's power I'm not impressed."  
"It was just a taste of its power," the dark voice said. "Once you get used to its power you will be able to call forth an army of Bokoblins and even more powerful beasts.

"What should I do in the meantime?" Cia asked not impressed.

"We have an army but no commanders. Time to change that," the voice said.

Back at the castle.  
There was a special training session that day. All of a sudden Princess Zelda wanted to observe the training of the new recruits. So, the instructor thought that it would be a good idea to focus on cavalry skills or mounted combat. There was a course set up with quite a few combat dummies set up that looked like bokoblins.

All of the trainees were eggar to show off in front of the princess, however, most of their skills were sadly not up to par and simply embarrassed themselves. While Link was waiting his turn, Ilia bought his horse Epona to him. "Link please do not work Epona too hard," Ilia asked.

"I think Epona can handle some of his fancier moves. After all Princess Zelda, herself is watching and we should give her our best," Link replied. "Besides you know that Epona is the finest horse in all Hyrule, so he should be able to handle the flashier moves."

Ilia hated to admit it but Link was right about Epona. Just like Link was far above ordinary men Epona was above ordinary horses. Epona could easily leap over fences and kick down stable walls when he wanted to. It was a good thing that it was also a very tame horse, if not a little stubborn, or it would have run off long ago. Ilia once thought that it was crazy that her father would have simply allowed Link to take Epona with him when Link went off to join the army. But the more she thought about it the more it made sense, after all, it seems like Epona would only really let Link ride him. For all other riders, it would simply trot along at a steady pace.

With Zelda.  
Zelda was sitting on a throne on top a raised platformed. It truly looked like it was fit for a princess who wanted to watch an outdoor sports event. On either side of her were her attendants General Impa and Champion Urbosa. Below the platform was the commanding instructor Captain Cordelia of the Sky Knights. Cordelia was still atop her Pegasus steed.

As Zelda looked over the tropes as they tried to complete the course. So far, she was not impressed, most of the troops failed to land more than three hits on the dummies if they managed not to fall off their horses. Zelda then turned to the instructor, Captain Cordelia. "Just how long have you been training these men in cavalry maneuvers?" Zelda asked a little fearful that the Hyrule Army was not even close to prepared for the coming darkness.

"Well, this group of trainees. I believe that this is their second training session," Said Cordelia who was dressed in her standard knight light armor.

"May I ask why you chose this method of showing off the trainees?" Impa asked slightly confused as to why Cordelia was intentionally making her troops look bad in front of the Princess.

"The Princesses told me that she wanted to observe the trainees in order to see if any of them stood out from the rest. So, having them perform a task that they are not used to, as well as the motivation of the chance to show off to the princess, would be the perfect way to see if there are any standouts," Cordelia explained.

"Oh, so you're throwing them on the Molduga hunting grounds to see who lasts the longest," Urbosa said.

"Not quite so cruel. By doing this I can also see just were the entire group needs the most work and plan more effective training sessions," The red-haired Pegasus rider said. "I can also learn a lot about the trainees based on which weapon they choose for this exercise and how they use it."

"While that may be a good idea I would ask that you just make them decant soldiers as fast as you can," Zelda said.

"Is everything all right," Cordelia asked a tad suspicious. Cordelia had been in the army for a long time and could tell when something was up. She didn't know if they were launching a new military campaign or were under the threat of invasion, but she didn't like it.

Before Zelda could respond her eyes landed on a certain blond trainee. Soon their eyes met each other and it seemed that time stopped flowing. Even at distance, they were from another they couldn't take their eyes off one another. Zelda could sware that the world seemed to fade away the longer she looked at the mysterious trainee. And as the world faded away flower appeared all around, the silent princess her favorite flower.

"Zelda Zelda," came Impa's voice, as well as a, had on her shoulder breaking Zelda out of her daydream like fantasy.

"Oh, is something wrong?" Zelda asked.

"We should be asking that of you?" Urbosa said.

"You were not watching the last trainee and did not respond to us for some time," Impa said.

"Well, I am fine. But what about that young trainee over there? The one with the deep blue eyes," Zelda said as she pointed to Link.

"Sa'oten," Urbosa said as she recognized the signs from the classes she took on showing attraction to Hylian voe's. By taking notice of the voe's eyes she was developing a strong crush and maybe even falling in love.

Impa also noticed the warning signs. Normally she would trust in Zelda's judgment, but in this case, Impa was filled with worry. The trainee was named Link and she had heard plenty about him. While he was gifted in the art of combat he was also a prideful and shameless womanizer. Nothing good could come of Zelda thinking that Link was the Hero of Legend.

"I believe that man is called Link," Impa said. "He is a rather ignoble man not suited for the title of hero." Impa hoped that she could end any chance of Zelda liking Lin if she told her of the kind of man he was but form the look of it Zelda was not even listing to her as she spoke about Link.

With Link.  
"Link it's almost your turn," Ilia said to Link. She was a tad worried as Link started to space out.  
"Oh, it is. Thank you for telling me," Link said. He was a tad offset when he got a good look at the princess. In that one instant, it was like time had simple ceased ticking and the only thing that existed in the world was the bond they shared. 'Wait a minute. What bond? I only just laid eyes on the princess and I think there is a bond between us. This must be what the others mean when they say that I have delusions of grandeur,' Link thought to himself.

Soon, Link, it was Links turn at the training course, he was the last trainee. He mounted Epona and armed himself with his Knights Sword and Shield. Since the Zelda herself was watching him Link wanted to show off his skill. In fact, since the moment that their eyes met his desire to show the princess that he was a strong and dependable man had only grown.

As soon as Cordelia gave the signal to begin Link immediately had Epona charge forward to the nearest enemy and with a mighty swing he beheaded the dummy. He then weaved between the dummies as he delved a mighty blow to each of them as he passed them by.

The nest obstacle were two groups of dummies set apart from each other. It was clear that they wanted to make the rider chose which group to attack, but Link wanted to attack them both. He stopped for a moment to called upon his inner power to lunch one of his sword waves at one of the groups of dummies to knock most of them down. He then resumed his charge to the other group of dummies and when he got close enough he had Epona show off his own power and he made him jump up in the air a little and when Epona landed it created a massive shockwave that knocked many of the dummies down. He had Epona do a few more of those jumps as he made his way through the group of dummies. When he made it though he had Epona charge a little to pick up speed and make to a larger dummy that was up ahead a little way. When he got close enough he showed off his skill by having Epona pivot around so he could kick the dummy with his hind legs, knocking it to the ground. Link then whipped out his bow and quickly fire off a volley of arrows to attack any of the dummies that were still standing.

He then made his way to the homestretch. He had Epona run through a narrow pathway between two lines of dummies all the while swinging his sword to cut down them as he passed by. Finally, he made it to the final dummy. The dummy was the largest by far, clearly meant to be a captain or a Moblin. When he got close enough he had Epona rear back on its hind legs and use his front legs to attack the large dummy with powerful kicks. The dummy couldn't stand against the onslaught for long and soon tumbled to the ground.

Link then rode by to the other trainees to be met with mean stares and cries that he intentional made them all look bad. Link brushed it off though as he was used to this treatment. He understood that people seemed to hate him whenever they saw his skill.

However, Zelda had a different reaction as she watched Link mow down all the dummies on the field. It seemed like her heart kept beating faster and faster and she found it hard to breathe. On top of it all, she felt her nipples harden. 'Whats going on with me. I have watched other warriors do similar feats of strength and skill, but this feeling is like nothing I have felt before. Am I falling for him,' Zelda thought to herself.

"Zelda now that this training session is over let us move on to the next thing on your schedule," Impa said pulling Zelda away.

Awhile later in the royal training hall.  
Zelda was trading with Impa while they talked about the new recruits, or Zelda was concerned, Link.  
"It's quite clear that that new soldier called Link is the new Hero," Zelda said. "We should promote him immediately in a big ceremony." While Zelda said this, she was using her rapier to attack with some quick jabs.

Impa for her part was about to block the attack with her giant knife. "I'm not sure that doing everything so quickly is a good idea," Impa replied. "We may be wrong and promoting a new recrewed to such a high station may be a very bad idea."

"Why would you say such a thing?" Zelda said as she attacked with her rapier with powerful slashes. While Zelda could see the wisdom in her words, Zelda could also detect some mistrust directed at Link and she did not like it at all. Even though Zelda had not even spoken to the young warrior she trusted him completely and she would not allow even her most trust friend to show any ill will. "And why aren't you attacking me," Zelda asked.

"It's really not my place to attack you, my princess," Impa said. "Plus, you are just so gifted that you do not need much training."

"But I need experience," Zelda said. "And I will not gain that unless you fight like you mean it?" A moment later Zelda had to doge to the right to avoid a falling bolt of lightning.

"Who did that?" Impa called out.

"It was me who else?" Urbosa said as she stood off to the side. "The princess needs to learn to focus on threats other than the one she is fighting against."

"Good idea Urbosa," Zelda said. "Keep sending down bolts of lightning from time to time."

"If you're going to take it this far then I shall force you to surrender," Impa said as she summoned her water magic to call down blades of water to attack the princess.

Zelda was able to use her rapier quick movements to block and whether the attack. Impa then went on the attack by slashing with her giant blade, but Zelda was able to use her small blade to parry or avoid the blade. Zelda then used her rapier to attack with a great number of thrusts that caused Impa to fall back. Then Zelda seized her chance and summoned her natural light magic and formed it into an arrow that she fired off. The arrow flew by Impa and even though it did not hit her, the force was still able to knock Impa to the ground.

"Princess I think Impa has had enough. You should go easier on her during training," Urbosa said teasing Impa.

"Very well we have to plan our next move," Zelda said. "Since the rest of the champions are coming here I will brief them on the situation when they arrive. However, I think I should she Impa out to talk to the other generals of Hyrule and let them know what is coming and to prepare."

"I will also speak to the rest of the Sheikah and let them know that darkness shall soon return," Impa said. "Should I also tell the King what we are doing?"

"Hmmm, even though my father does not have much faith in my magic and visions we will not be able to hide our orders to the rest of the army from him for long. It will be much worse, in the long run, to try to keep this a secret from. He may even work against our efforts out of wounded pride or even think that I am trying to seize control of the Kingdom and start a civil war to stop me." Zelda said. "So, it is in our best interests to tell him of our actions as soon as possible."

"I understand," Impa said. "The King is in the east right now so I will go there."

"Should I do anything, my princess?" Urbosa asked.

"For now, I need you here with me in case of the darkness attacks before we are ready," Zelda said. "Now if there is nothing else I should move on to my other duties."

To be continued.  
I hope you liked the chapter. In the next chapter, we hope to see Cia get Volga and Wizzro. Link will also get his date with the ladies of the castle and Urbosa will help Zelda control her urges.  
I might need some ideas for Link's date around the castle. What could he even do on a date around the castle, so please review or PM if you have any ideas? Also if you didn't notice I had Cordelia from the Fire Emblem game in here. If you have any other idea's characters I could add please tell me in a review. All they have to do is fit in a medieval setting, can be from any game or anime.


	3. Cia's Attack and Link's Date

Cia's attack and Link's hot date.

We join the king of Hyrule, also known as Daphnes the Red Loin, as sat in his royal carriage with his bodyguard and old friend Knight Gunter and the General of the east Siegfried. So when will be at the east coast," King Daphnes asked.

"Well we are making good time so we should be able to reach the town in a few more days," Gunter said. "Then you will be able to assess the regional governments for yourself."

"Good given the history of our land we must always be ready for another monster uprising," the king said.

"So you do believe about the stories about the timeless evil and the eternal hero," general Seigfried asked.

"Those old tales are surely the result of exaggeration and dramatization," the King said. "However it doesn't change the fact that there have been giant monster outbreaks thought our kingdoms history."

"I see," Seigfried said. "Still I do not think you have much to worry about my king. Magic weapon advancements have come a long way from the days of the past. As well as I have forged the armies of east Hyrule into a fine fighting force."

"Good to know Seigfried. Your army ensures the safety of Hyrule when I am visiting Hytopia, one of our sister kingdoms.

It was that time that three of them started to hear a great commotion from outside. The carriage also came to a halt.

"Whats going on outside?" The King asked.

"Hmmm it seems like we are under attack," Gunter said.

The King of Hyrule was curious. "Who would attack a royal transport? Is it the Gerudo, they have been known to make bold attacks so they can scout for worthy mates," the King asked.

"No, it seems like there is a group of Bokoblins and about three Moblins attacking," Gunter said.

"Have no fear your majesty your escort is on it," General Siegfried said.

As the King looked outside, he saw that the soldiers had already gotten into formation. The heavy armored units advanced first to disrupt the monster horde advance. Then the foot soldiers followed close behind in tightly packed formation. And using teamwork, the foot soldiers were able to dispatch some of the Bokoblins.

However, since the Bokoblins had strength as well as hard that nearly rivaled a Goron, the battle was not going as smoothly as the Hyrule army would like. The Bokoblins were swinging their wooden clubs at the armored and lightly armored with enough force to make the soldiers feel the pain of the strikes through their metal armor. To make matters worse, the Moblins were drawing closer to the battle. The large Pig like Monsters were eager to attack the Hyrule soldiers. The Moblin drew back his massive club for a mighty blow. As the massive beast attacked the armored soldier with his club, the heavily armored soldier was able to block the club with his armor.

"Hmm I think I should go out there," King Daphnes said.

"Do not concern yourself, my king," Siegfried said. "As you can see the soldiers are handling the situation and will soon dispose of those monsters."

"You are most likely right. However, three Moblins may be a little much for our soldiers. We do not want to lose time by tending to their wounds. Besides, I could use the exercise," said King Daphnes as he got out.

"Very well my lord. But please allow me to clean up the ones that are apart from the main group," Gunter said as he got on his horse and took out his halberd.

"Men fall back and let the king though," Siegfried yelled out his order. The soldiers immediately responded to the order and fell back ways. They also spread out a little so that the king could walk by. The and Moblins started to sniff the air trying to locate the enemy.

The King Daphnes was trained in both the arts of combat and the arts as magic making him a mighty warrior. Using his magic of wind and water he floated draws the enemy. He then summoned his large staff that many people mistook for a sail of a sailboat. Thanks to Daphne's mastery of wind magic he could not only have it float next to him but also control it with his hands as if he was really holding it.

The hoard of monsters soon picked up on the scent of the king and closed in on him. The king responded by launching the first attack by swinging his staff to strike the entire first row of the hoard. He then used his magic to transform the staff into a sailboat with a red lion mast and had it charge straight into the heart of the hoard. As the red sailboat rolled over the hapless Bokoblins, it ran into one of the large Moblins who was able to catch the charging boat with its inhuman strength. After bringing the charging boat to a standstill, the Moblin picked up the sailboat and threw it away. It then charged King Daphnes trampling any Bokoblin that got in its way.

The King merely recalled his staff with his magic. The staff flew through the air as it returned to its owner. The staff returned to the King just in time for the king to block the mighty blow from the Moblin's cub. As the two weapons met the crude wooden club broke in two as the tampered wood of the King's Staff refused to yield.

Seizing the moment, King Daphnes summoned his wind magic and surrounded himself with a wind barrier and charged forward, making the poor Moblin take the full force of the magical assault. When he stopped charging he saw that he was at the foot of the hoard, so he used his wind magic to summon a mighty whirlwind to not only attack the hoard of monster but to also gather them in one place. As the monsters were trying to get the strength to stand up after the last attack, King Daphnes summoned all of his water magic to create a giant tidal wave that rose up only to crash down on the dazed monster, killing them all.

King Daphnes notes that about three of the Bokoblins had escaped his assault and were running away in a panic. "Allow me, your grace," Gunter said as he charged on his horse after the group of two. Once he got close enough, he raised his halberd high to strike one of the monsters so hard that it was impaled on his blade despite the beast's hard skin. Then using his great strength and expert riding skills, he was able to pick up the implied monster and slam It info the other. Making sure that the Bokoblin was dead he used the spear blade to impaled the foe.

"Well that takes care of that," the King said.

"Your majesty I wish you would not be so reckless," the king's advisor said.

"Please I wish you would not treat me like a pampered nobleman," the king said. "Though it does seem like our nobility keeps up with our warrior tradition."

"It is because of our long history of granting accomplished warriors the honor of marrying the crowned princess and becoming king of the land," Oolong the Kikwi and royal advisor said as he walked along with his short legs.

"My king it seems like there is one more small group of monsters out there," said one of the soldiers. The King looked out to see some Bokoblins in retreat =. The king debated on what to do. 'If we pursue we may be lead into a trap, but if let them go they will surely cause more trouble for the kingdom,' the King thought.

Before the king could decide on what to do a giant orb of water rose up in the center of the group and exploded like someone put a pin in a water balloon.

"Well if I'm not mistaken it would seem like General Impa is here," the King's advisor said.

"For her to be this deep into my territory it must mean something big is happening," Siegfried said.

"Well, it looks like she is coming over. We can ask why she is here," the King said.

Soon Impa reached both General Siegfried and King Daphnes. "Greetings my king," Impa said as she kneed down to show proper respect.

"Rise Impa and tell us just why you have come out all this way. Surely it cannot be to visit your races homeland?" King Daphnes said.

"No your grace," Impa said. "Your daughter princess Zelda and the Goddess Hylia reborn has had troubling visions of the future and believes that the darkness is rising once again to threaten our kingdom once again."

"Hmm you sure know how to dramatize things," General Siegfried said.

Impa just shot him an angry look.

"I see, but that still does not tell me what you are doing here," the King asked again.

"I am sorry for my lack of clarity. Princess Zelda has decided to warn the major towns and military leaders about the upcoming danger so they can prepare," Impa said.

"Very well," King Daphnes said. "But I admit that I am curious about why you choose to inform me about this. It is no secret how I feel about the tales about the mortal goddess and Tri-Force."

"Mine as well," Siegfried said. "It is true that there have been many outbreaks of monsters in our kingdoms history. But tales about an eternal darkness, wish-granting items, and a reborn hero are simple legends."

Impa shot him another angry look as she cursed how so much of the kingdom no longer believed in the goddess Hylia. "The princess feared that trying to keep it a secret from you would end badly."

"I see," the King said as looked over the field of dead monsters. "Well tell my daughter that she can take any action that she feels is appropriate. After all, she will rule the kingdom one day, so she needs to start learning how to command the kingdom.

"So you believe the Princess about the coming darkness?" Impa said surprised.

"Not really. So be sure that you do not use my name to influence the actions of the kingdom," King Daphnes said

"I understand," Impa said.

We now journey across the Kingdom to see what Link is up to.

It was a lovely day in Castle Town, the large city that sits at the very center of the great kingdom of Hyrule. And on this beautiful day, the town was holding a fair. Music and games were everywhere. The main street was littered with food stands selling all manner of foods. Local jesters, mistrals, and small stage actors entrained passers-by.

On days like this,, it was customary to find men taken a lady friend out to enjoy the day in hopes of winning the lady's affection. But on this day there is a certain young man taking three beautiful ladies out.

Link had used his day off to take Saria the small Kokiri, the stable girl Malon, and his childhood friend Ilia all out for a date.

The three girls were at the moment watching as Link competed in one of the fairs most difficult games. Link was in a cage and only using a hook shot he was had to press every switch in the cage before time ran out. For a lesser man, this would be a very difficult change that required immense physical strength and stamina. But Link was able to move through the course with ease. Much to the delight of the crowd and his three dates.

"Well he is certainly fit isn't he," Saria said in amazement as she watched Link climb on the cage with his bare hands.

"He sure is," Malon said dreaming.

"You know now that we have a chance to talk can I ask you some personal questions," Ilia asked.

"Sure what." both girls asked.

"I just want to know why both of you are dating Link even though he is collecting a little harem," Ilia said.

"It's hard to explain," Saira said. I think it is because of his big heart."

"Could you give us more details about who you realized this," Malon asked because she loved girl talk.

"Let me tell you a story," Saria said. "It was after training one day. It seemed like Link had shown up all the other trainees that day too and some were looking for revenge. Link was putting away some of the equipment for some reason when two of the other trainees ambushed him. Or I should say tried to ambush him. As the two rushed him, Link just sidestepped them, and the two of them ran into the wall and fell down and hit the floor hard. It would have been funny if the two haven't been hurt badly in the incent. It was so bad that the two of them couldn't even walk after that. Instead of laughing at them Link helped the two of them get to the medical room."

"Sounds like Link," Ilia said. "But how did you ever find about that story?"

"Oh, I was the on-duty nurse at the time. I was mixing the Chuchu jelly with the fairy dust to make our potent healing salves," Saira said.

"Hey since you're a Kokiri you could really make some potent salves," Malon said.

"Its true," Saria said. "I'm not sure why that is but its true. "Well anyway after I finish packing them up I talk to Link about why he even helped after they tried to attack him. Well, he said kicking them down would not earn him any more friends and that if he worked hard, he would become an important member of the royal army the others would have matured and gotten of their jealousy of his talents."

"I hope that's true," Malon said. "Link is for to kind of entire this kind of hazing."

"Say why don't you tell us why you ever fell for Link," Saria asked.

"Well, it was one day when I was tending to the to the royal sheep. And one of the army wizards cast a spell that spoked the sheep into a scared stampede. As the sheep stampeded out of control they broke through the fence and scattered out into the large field," Malon said.

"I remember hearing about that," Ilia said. "I was tending to horses in the staples on the other side of the castle so I couldn't help you. Still, it was lucky that you didn't lose the heard."

"It was thanks to Link. He saw what happened and helped me find and bring back all the sheep. The two of us spent the whole day with each other," Malon said dreamily. "I got to see the kind soul that lies in Link. It also seems like got into a lot of trouble because he had to skip out on training to help me. I said I would do anything to make it up to him. So, he leads me to a remote barn where we stayed well into the night. Let's just say that I saw heaven that night." Malon had a broad smile on her face as she thought back to it. When she finished her story, the other two women had a red blush on their faces.

"Oh, it looks like Link is just about to get the last switch," Ilia said. The three young women all watched as Link closed in on the last switch at the top of the cage. Link had used his hands to move between the bars of the cage like they were monkey bars. Soon enough Link was able to get to the switch. And win the game. The man running the game reluctantly gave Link the grand prize. It was a cheap piece of jewelry, more accurately it was a locket that was painted gold and had the symbol of the Triforce on it. All the girls were wondering just who would Link give it to.

As Link walked over to them, Saria was the first to run up to Link. "Oh, you were so cool as you moved though the cage. Oh, who are you going to give the locket to," she asked. It may be a cheap locket, but all the girls wanted to get a present from Link.

"I'll think I will keep it to myself for now," Link said as the all the girls whined. "Oh, calm down I will try to win each of you a prize.

As the day continued on Link competed in other games and won even more prizes. They also saw a playoff when the Eternal Hero defeated to immortal evil and slip its soul into five parts.

Currently, all of them were enjoying a nice dinner at a pub. Saria was eating some fried wild greens and some honeyed fruits. Malon was eating a meat pie. Ilia was eating a creamy seafood soup. And Link was eating a prime meat and rice bowl. "You know I think it's time that I give out the prizes I won today," Link said.

All the girls stopped eating so that they could receive all the gifts of affection that Link had won for them throughout the day. Link gave Saria a green ribbon that she tied into her hair. To Malon he gave her a new charm bracelet. And finally, he gave Ilia a beautiful new hand mirror.

Each of the girls was admiring their gifts until Ilia started to ask a question. "Link if you don't mind I would like to know just why you are forming a harem? It is true that the taking of concubines or second wives is practiced in Hyrule. Duke Garon of the city of Nohr is a notable example. But why are you gathering a harem?"

"You know she does have a point," Saria said. "It takes a lot of money to care for more than one woman. It is true that you are gifted in the art of combat, and you will inevitably rise through the ranks. But shouldn't you wait till you're out of training to court us? Not that I mind being courted by you of course.

"Well, what can I say Ilia after all you have known me for years, and you should know my strength and my flaws by now. For some reason, my heart was never able to hold itself to one woman. But it's not like I just go after any women I see," Link said. "If I've learned anything about myself over my many years of being attracted to many women over the years I figured out that my type for lack of a better word is those who are strong of will, a bit brave, and if I have to say quite beautiful."

"That could describe all the women in the army," Malon said. "Are you sure that you won't try to woe the hearts of hundreds of women?"

"Thankfully I don't just fall in love with every woman I see. After all, it seems like I haven't fallen head over heels for Cordelia have I," Link said. "I have developed feelings for each of you because of who you are not what." When Link finished talking, all the women were touched by the sincerity in his voice. All of them had heavy blushes on their faces.

"Oh, when you talk like that what's a girl to do," Ilia said. "Well, I guess we can continue going on like this."

"Well, it's getting late. I guess we should head back," Malon said.

"Actually, about that. I have set up a nice surprise to end the date. It's a ways out of town, but I promise that each of you will get a glimpse of heaven if you come with me," Link said suggestively so that each of the women knew just the kind of things they would be doing. All of them were so red in the fact that they couldn't speak, so they all just nodded their heads.

We now jump deep into the halls of the Hylian Royal castle. Zelda had called upon her champions for an urgent matter, and as the loyal soldiers, they were they rushed to her.

There was Daruk, the mightiest of all the Goron. With his great strength, even by Goron standers, and his shield magic there are few beans alive or in legend that can stand against him.

Ravalai the swift Rito warrior. Said to fly through the air faster than any Pegasus, Wyvern, or even Dragon. With an aim so good that he can shot down a bird flying along the horizon. With a quiver full of bomb arrows, he can decimate an entire army with a single pass.

The Princess Mipha. The princess that rules under the waves is known for her skill with a trident and water magic make her a formidable warrior, but it was her healing magic that earned her a place with the champions. Her talent with the healing arts were so great that no soldier had ever died within 1000 feet of her when she was on the battlefield.

And of course, Urbosa who was known as the desert storm was already there. With her mastery of Gerudo swordplay, she could delivery death across the battlefield with such grace that it looked like she was dancing. And with her lighting magic, she could control the entire battlefield without even stepping a foot out of a fortress.

"Ah I can't even remember the last time we were all gathered in one place," Daruk said with his usual exhilaration. "I hope they prepared a fest. I am in the mood for some obsidian rocks with a light sprinkling of pumice."

"I don't know if the princess wishes to see all of us at once it could mean that something bad is about to happen," Mipha said worriedly.

"If evil is on the rise Princess Zelda would only need to point me the right direction, and I will reduce it to ruble in a matter of seconds," Ravalai said boastfully. "If any damage befalls the kingdom the Rito couriers will be out in force before our competition could even load their boats." The last comment was clearly directed at Mipha and the Zora's shipping empire. As the kingdom of Hyrule developed many of the kingdom's races became masters of at least one part of the kingdom's functions. So, the Rito who had mastered the art of air delivery had quite the rivalry with the Zora who had mastered the art of shipping by water.

All of the champions were dressed in their royal blue grab.

"The Rito couriers could never hope all the relief aid that would need to save even one village," Mipha said firing back. "But the Zora had spent untold years connecting all of Hyrule with underground waterways that could easily transport them to where it is needed."

"Now Now no reason to start a fight. We are all comrades who are sworn to protect the kingdom and Princess Zelda. We should be happy that all of us are together again. And each of our races provides a vital service for the kingdom. Revali the Rito dose delivery both news and other small supplies to anywhere in the kingdom quickly. Mipha your shipping lanes are the lifeblood that keeps the kingdom running. Not to mention that my bothers the Goron dig up the stone and ore that Hyrule needs to grow and expand. And of course, let's not forget about the Gerudo who help Hyrule by raiding and umm seducing or raping men umm. Umm Urbosa how do the Gerudo serve the kingdom?" Daruk asked not quite sure what good the Gerudo do for the kingdom.

"Oh, we keep Hyrule strong as well as make sure that any dessert monsters stay there," Urbosa said proudly. "Besides the Gerudo rarely kill anyone on their raids."

"Of course, you don't kill them. You need the men alive so that your race can bear the children of any men that catches their eye," Ravali said coldly. "And since killing a lot of Hylian would cause too many people to fear you instead of seeking you out it just doesn't make much sense.

Urbosa hated to admit it, but the Gerudo did do a lot to earn to earn their horrible reputation. However, before they could continue this conversation the doors to the throne room opened, and Princess Zelda invited them in.

"My champions, I am glad that you have gathered here," Zelda said.

"We will always come running whenever you need us, princess," Daruk said.

"Daruk is right, we have sworn our loyalty to you and your divine wisdom," Ravali said.

"Princess, may I ask why you have called us all here?" Mipha asked.

"Dark times are ahead I fear," Zelda said ominously. "In my dreams, I have seen a great hoard of monsters and other evil creatures spreading over the land. I fear that it means that the great darkness that was sealed away is going to rerun." All of the champions shuddered as she spoke.

"Well if the evil does return again I will personally strike it down with a volley of bomb arrows that will fall even harder than rain from a storm," Ravali said.

"Using my Boulder Breaker I will crush this evil down to dust so fine that the sand will seem as tall as the castle," Daruk said. "You can count on the Gorons mightiest warrior."

"My healing magic will always be used to help the people," Mipha said.

"You already know that my magic and sword will always be there to attack your enemies," Urbosa said.

"We will all stay by your side from now on," Daruk said.

"I'm afraid you won't. I need you to do other tasked," Zelda said.

"Really like what," Mipha asked.

"We need to get the rest of the kingdom ready for the encroaching darkness," Zelda said. "Go to your people's cities and warn them. Inspect the forts and make sure there combat ready, after all this prolonged peace may have made them let down their guard. And try to see if any other great warriors or mages are not in the army who will be ready to fight for the kingdom."

"We understand my princess," Mipha said.

"Good, now I am sorry to have to dismiss you so soon but time is of the essence," Zelda said. With that Daruk, Mipha, and Ravali all departed to warn their people and the rest of the kingdom.

When they were outside the Champions talked had a few parting words.

"Well it looks like our work is cut out for us," Daruk said. "It's time to live up to our boosts."

"Speaking of boosts, when you said that you were the mightest of the Goron warriors does that mean you settled your rivalry with Darunia?" Ravali asked.

"Well Darunia is the Big Boss of the Gorons and not a warrior," Daruk said. "But enough about that. How about you Mipha, are there any of the Zora who could lend a hand? I hear the some of your family are really strong.

"I will see. But do you really think that evil is returning?" Mipha asked.

"It's possible," Ravali said. Do not forget that this has happened many times before accounting to the history of all of our people. And Zelda has the soul of a goddess in her so it would be unwise to dismiss what she says."

Cia was deep into the underground in the caves of the death mountain range. Cia admired the large ungrounded chambers that were lit by the glowing pools of magma. "Remind me why I had to come here?" Cia asked the dark presents around her.

"You still need more power if you want to take on Zelda and her kingdom," the dark voice said. "But in this cave lies great power and a powerful warrior that you can use to crush your rivals."

"Oh, I see. Yes, I can feel it," Cia said as felt the dark power pulling her. She Then followed its pull to a small Goron outpost. "Halt identify yourself," one of the Gorons yelled.

"Who I am is none of your concern, but I will be taking hold of the dark power that is coming from your little base. So please hand it over unless you want me to get rough with you," Cia said as she called on her dark magic to ready herself for battle. As the dark magic welled up inside of her, she gave off an ominous black and purple glow that was a dead giveaway that she was a dark magic user.

"Men code 20 everyone prepare for battle against the hostile dark magic user," the Goron captain called out. Soon a group of about 20 Gorons rolled out to face Cia.

"Well its going to be the hard way is it," Cia said as she took out her staff. As a few of the Goron's rolled towards her to attack. Cia staff had an extra feature of doubling as a whip fail which she used to bat away the oncoming Gorons. Even as she batted away the oncoming attackers, they just kept coming, so Cia sent out a wave of dark magic energy to push back the Gorons. However, one of the Gorons had rolled into a ball and launched himself at Cia. The Goron slammed into Cia with such force that she was sent flying back.

"Arg how can I be forced back by some lowly rock eaters when I have the Triforce of power!" Cia yelled out.

"Your magic power is greatly enhanced, but you still have the strength of a regular woman. So, you have a weakness to mass combat." said the Dark Voice. "However, since you have the Gate of Souls bonded to your power you can fix that problem."

"Of course," Cia said as she reached out to her connection to the Soul Gate to summon her minions. From out of a dark mist emerge a large group of Red Bokoblins appeared around Cia. They were armed with either Boko Bats or clubs. The Gorons showed no fear at the small hoard of monsters and charged into them. Even though Red Bokoblins were some of the weaker monsters with poor eyesight, they were still fearsome opponents who fearlessly charged at any enemy that they could smell. And with their tough hide that could easily withstand a sword strike form an average man.

As the two forces clashed, the Red Bokoblins brought down their clubs on the Gorons. However, their attacks had little effect. Like all Gorons, they had skin that was reinforced by the stones they ate, so the strikes were easy to shrug off. However, it was not the Boloblins that they had to fear. Cia kept shooting out dark balls of magic energy that ripped through the battlefield. The dark magic attack tore apart both the Bokoblins and the Gorons alike. Eventual Cia unleased a tornado that ripped through the remaining enemies and even her own monsters. When the attack was over Cia saw the dead and dying bodies of the Gorons littered about the battlefield. For a moment Cia felt a ping of regret at the lost lives, but the moment quickly passed as she knew it was necessary in order for her to be with her love.

"Cia look off to the distance. There are survivors," said the Dark Voice. "Cut him down so that none will know of your plans."

"But he doesn't know of my plans now, and they should figure out that something happened when the rest of the army finds out about this," Cia said. "And since I have better things to do than chase down Gorons I will let him go."

Very well but do not forget about why we came here," the dark voice said.

"Yes, I know. The dark magic ring that has been worn by dozens of evil mages," Cia said. Cia then used her ability to sense magic to lead her to the ring. It was in a locked chest, so Cia merely smashed the chest with her staff to break it open.

Cia then picked up the ring on had a look at it. It was a fairly unimpressive ring with a single ruby in the center. "Now that I have the ring what do you want me to do with it?" Cia asked. "I already have the Tri-Force of power and the Gate of Souls to empower me. What could this small ring hope to add to my power?"

"Ah you simple have to infuse some of your own magic into the ring to give you a powerful servant," the Dark Voice said.

Cia immediately knew what to do and called on her own dark magic to empower the dark magic that was stored in the ring until the ring oozed out a dark sludge like substance. As the ring was swooped up by the pool of corrupt magic, a hand rose out of the pool to grab the ring. Then what could best be described as a demonic black ghost rose out of the black sludge. As its appearance solidified, it looked like a floating ghost with skeleton-like arms. It was dressed in dark purple robs, and the only part of his face you could see was a large glowing red eye.

"Ahh now I live," said the creature. "Thank you for granting me the power of life. You may call me Wizzro."

"Very well Wizzro. I have called you forth to serve as a general for my army. Do you have the power and intelligence to do it?" Cia asked.

"But of course, I do," Wizzro said before laughing evilly. "I have absorbed the experience and ambition of the many dark wizards that have worn my ring. And on that note, I am afraid that you will have to earn my loyalty." Wizzro then attacked Cia by launching many orbs of dark magic at her. The orbs exploded around her and sent her to the ground. Not letting up on the attack Wizzro pulled apart his Robes, and a giant skeleton hand appeared and grabbed the fallen sorceress.

"In thanks for giving me life I will not draw out your end before I finish you and claim your mystic power for my own," Wizzro said as slammed Cia to the ground. He then summoned his dark magic and fires it off as continuous ray of pure darkness.

When the attack ended Wizzro was surprised to see that Cia was able to block the entire attack with her staff. "You you traitorous piece of back sludge," Cia yelled out. She then used her whip staff to ensure the dark spirit. When Wizzro was bound by the whip, Cia called on the Tri-Force of Power to increase her strength and toss him to the ground with a great crash. The power of the Tri-Force piece filled her with so much power that Cia was actually giving off a dark aura.

Cia didn't let up her assault and called upon her dark magic to create spinning saw blades of mystic energy and turned them upon Wizzro.

"Yeeoowww," Wizzro cried out at the blades tore through his physical body.

To finish off the traitorous dark sprit Cia summoned up all of her dark magic and channeled it through the ground to so the area around her erupted with multiple geysers of dark magic. Wizzro was caught in the ensuing mass destruction and suffered so much damage that he was starting to melt into black goo.

"Enough Cia you have hurt him so much that all the fight has been drained from his body," said the Dark Voice.

"He still needs to suffer more for betraying me," Cia snarled.

"Maybe so but killing him for all that he has done will not get your heart's desire. In fact, if you still want to claim the love of the Hero you still need Wizzro," the Dark Vice said.

Cia knew that the Dark Voice was right. If she did kill Wizzro here and now it would mean that she had wasted so much time on a fool's errand and would have nothing to show for it. "But how could I ever trust him again after this?"

"You must use your dark magic to bind his will to yours. Then he will be nothing but a puppet eager to please you," the Dark Voice whispered. However, he didn't tell her that even if she did do as he said treachery would still be interwoven into very nature. So, Cia should never fully trust Wizzro, but the Dark Voice didn't need for Cia to aware of that.

Cia then wrapped Wizzro in a dark magic cocoon and walked off with him. "So whats next," Cia said.

It was getting late and the darkness of night had quickly fallen over the land. However, deep into vast plain known as Hyrule Field, we find Princess Zelda and her champion Urbosa inspecting the forts that surrounded the castle.

"It is getting late my liege I think we should head back for tonight," Urbosa said to Zelda.

"Oh no I have just learned that we have let one of our forts that we use to defend the castle fall into ruin," Zelda said alarmed. "We have to see if we can get the eastern fort back into fighting shape. The enemy could simply march right through and control the east side of the castle."

"Well, we already have seven forts around the castle in strategic locations as it is," Urbosa said. "It was decided that with the center fort and southern fort there was no real need even to man the east fort. So, no one cared if the fort fell into ruin."

"It is still too much area to simple give to the enemy," Zelda said. "Hopefully the walls are still standing strong." Much to her dismay, however, the closer they got to the fort the more damaged it looked. The gates seemed like they were blasted off, large holes were visible in the walls, and the outer towers were unusable.

"What happened, even if we abandon the fort it should not be this bad," Zelda said in disbelief.

"It seems like the rumor I heard about some of the mages using this place as target practice were true," Urbosa said.

"Well it looks so bad that I don't even know where to begin to fix it," Zelda said as she stood in front of the walls of the fort. However, as she stood there, she began to hear strange sounds from inside the fort.

"Aaa."

"Mmmmm,"

"More,"

"Do you hear that?" Zelda asked Urbosa.

"Um you should turn back princess," Urbosa said recognizing what those sounds were.

However, it seemed like she was too late as Zelda had already found a large hole in the wall to look in at what was making the sounds. What she saw gave her the biggest shock of her life. Zelda saw that someone had set up a large cooking pot large enough for a group of people to bath in. In fact, there were people bathing in it. And not just anyone she saw the trainee Link the same trainee that had captivated her mind of late. He had converted pot into a hot tube by filling it with water and putting heating stones around it. Even though she was twenty feet away and he was covered by water this was the first time Zelda had been in the presence of a naked man. And he was not alone, joining Link in the bath was three other women just as naked as he was. By the look of it, there was a human, a Hylian, and even a Kokiri in the tub with him.

"Oh I'm sorry you had to see this princess," Urbosa said sorry to have to show Zelda this. Urbosa knew that seeing your crush make love to another woman is desisting much less three at once. "I'm afraid this is the kind of man Link is. He is the kind of man that treats women like collectible objects that you play with. I know this is hard, but please remain strong." Urbosa then put her hand on her shoulder to show support, but when Urvosa got a closer look at Zelda's face, she did not see a look of hurt or betrayal. The look that best described what Zelda was feeling was longing.

Link was enjoying the warm water as well as the company. "So does anyone else enjoy the hot tub?" Link asked his girlfriends.

"It is a lovely night isn't it," Malon asked.

"Even though Link is a lustful idiot he does have a romantic soul," Ilia said as she relaxed back into the water.

"It's nice to get away from the city and have a night alone under the stars," Saria said as she kept looking at Link's naked body. "This reminds me of all the times I relaxed in the Korok Forest's hot springs."

"It does feel nice to relax in hot water, but it would feel even better to do some more exhilarating activities," Link said.

"And just what kind of exhilarating act," Ilia tried to say before Link pulled her into a kiss. As his tongue invaded her mouth, Ilia surrendered to the embrace. As she became dosel Link picked her up as then set her down so that his cock would go straight into her wet pussy.

"AAaaa mmmm," Ilia cried out into the night's sky as she both Link's cock and the warm water entered her love tunnel. Link then grabbed her soft ass and began to move Ilia up and down his large cock. Ilia grabbed onto Link's body to steady herself as her body was assaulted with waves of pleasure.

Both Saria and Malon watched in awe as Link manhandled Ilia body. Both of the girls felt their womanhood grow wet and their bodies heat up, and not because of the warm water. As the girls watched on, they felt a mix of envy and arousal.

Saria and Malon were not the only women who were in awe of Link's performance. 'He's so bold and powerful,' Zeda thought as she watched a man and women make love for the first time. 'I didn't think that making love could be like this. That it was just a thing a man gently performed on a lady, but this is wild and fierce.' As Zelda looked on her maidenhood grew so wet that she felt her honey drip down her leg.

Urbosa was also watching the action with user growing in her heart. 'My goodness, he certainly lives up to his reputation as a Casanova. If he ever made his way into one of the Gerudo's towns we wouldn't have to worry about how to sire the next generation," Urbosa thought as she pictured Link sitting down with bearly any clothes on surrounded by a hoard of naked Gerudo. In her mind's eye, she pictured Link playing with the bodies of the mighty warriors like they were toys before Link moved on to large bed where she was waited for him completely naked. The young Queen Riju was next to her. Riju was dressed only in her birthday suit she waited for Link to make her into a real woman.

"Ilia couldn't hold out forever, and she soon yelled into the night's sky as she climaxed. The tightening walls made Link cum as well, Ilia then fell into a calm sleep like state as she felt the hot seed going to her womb. Link then lifted off of him as put her down on one of the seats he brought into the tub. "Well that was nice, but I think it's only fair that I give each of you a turn as well," Link said confidently as he looked on both Saria and Malon.

"Me next," Malon said as she stood up allowing Link to all of her body. From her dripping pussy to her jiggling breasts. "Its been a while since we milked each other."

"It hasn't been that long. Also, there is someone here who has never done it before. I think she should be first," Link said as he looked over to a blushing Saria. "Don't be shy come closer."

Saria nervously approaches Link. She knew what was about to happen and was overjoyed that Link was about to make love to her, but she still was scared. "I hope you will be satisfied with me," she said. She knew that because she was a Kokiri, she couldn't have a sexy figure or big breasts like the rest of Link's lovers.

"Do not worry about that Saria. You look beautiful," Link said as he picked the small women in his arms. Link then slowly slide Saria down his massive manhood as he took her virginity. Link shuddered in pleasure as Saira tight maidenhood clamped down on his cock. It was the tightest feeling that Link had ever known and he loved it. When he felt the tip of his cock reach her hymen, he quickly pushed her down so he could break through quickly.

Saria was loving the feeling of Link's big cock splitting her wide. "Ohh Link I love the way you're splitting my insides. It feels like I'm going to break, but I love it. Please break me," Saria cried out into the night. Link let his hands wander to the back of her ass and ran his fingers along the middle of her ass, he even poked her other hole a little which caused Saria to shutter in pleasure. To calm her down Link sweetly kissed her.

"Please Link give me some love. I can't wait any longer," Malon said desperately.

"Someone's greedy. But very well, I could use some milk right about now," Link said as he pulled her in close and brought her nipple to his lips and started to suck on it like he was a baby.

"Oh yes, Link. Take the boundary of my body," Malon said as the feeling of Link's lips on her breasts sent shivers through her body. This continued until all three of them came at once.

"Your breasts must be sensitive if you came from that," Link said. "However, I think it is your turn for love. But I been sitting down for too long. Could you lean on the side of the tub."

Malon knew what Link wanted, and she gladly leaned down on the side so she could present her round ass to her lover. She made sure to use her arms to steady herself for the coming assault. Link got behind her and brought his still hard cock to her wet pussy and quickly inserted it here.

Malon's eyes went wide as she felt how forcefully Link had entered her. But She still loved it.

As they were unaware that they had an audience as they made love in the dark. 'Link is standing up and making love to her is such a strange position. He's not even looking her in the face,' Zelda thought as she rubbed her thighs together as she tried to calm down her body. "I need to go in there. I will strip off my clothes and beg Link to Teach me all that he knows about how men and women love each other. I need to know this, and only Lin can teach me," Zelda said unaware that she was talking out loud or that her hands were already undoing her top buttons.

Before Zelda could move another mussel, she felt Urbosa hand firmly grab her shoulder. "Princess, please realize just what you are doing," Urbosa said.

Zelda realized just what she was doing. Not only was she spying on a private moment between Link and some lucky women but she was also acting quite ill modestly. She soon felt very embarrassed and wanted to hide her face.

"We should go now," Urbosa said as she led Zelda away.

Zelda followed obediently. "Urbosa do you think that I did something horrible to Link? Am I a bad person for spying on him?"

"It was an accident," Urbosa replied. "But what I want to know is how you feel about Link after seeing that. I could see that you were developing a bit of a crush on that young man. So do you feel heartbroken to see him with so many other women?"

"Honestly no," Zelda said surprising herself. "I understand why a woman would want to make love to Link. I only feel envy for those women. Besides polygamy is legal in Hyrule even if it is not practiced that much. Just look at how many wife's Grand Duke Garon of Herba had."

"You mean the Grand Duke who lived in the city of Nohr. Considering all the assassinations and court drama you could have picked a better example," Urbosa said.

"But what should I do now? It feels like my body is on fire. How do I cool it down?" Zelda asked.

"See if you feel better when we get back to your room. If your body is still hot I will show you how the Gerudo deal with this," Urbosa said.

To be continued.

I can't believe I didn't update for so long. I wish I could write my stories as fast as I think them.

Also a few things. I want to know how I should deal with Zelda's mother. I know a lot of the times Zelda's mother is said to be dead, but that's getting boring and cliche. Let me know if anyone has any ideas

Feel free to give me any other idea's you may have.


	4. Princess, Pirate, & Queen

A.N. Well another chapter down. This one took me longer than i thought, maybe I should show less sceans. Hope you like this and don't forget to suggest characters that may fit in the story. Well time to respond to some reviews.

Princess & Pirate

: its a small crossover. I need more charters for the army. I may add other characters from games / anime.

Dark Queen: Well I have added in Zelda's mother, but she not what you think.

King Grim: I hope you like Zelda's mother.

Djinn: I'll think about Sango

Guest 1: maybe in an epilogue

Guest 2: I want to deepen the relationship between Link and Zelda as well adding in some other villains. As for the orgy maybe when Link gets his harem in order.

Guest 3: In time.

UltimateCCC: Yes she is all of those things but very different from Zelda.

Cia was still in the Death Mountain range with Wizzro.

"Why are we still here?" Cia asked.

"We still need one more general for your growing army," said the Dark Voice. "And here in these mountains dellws the Dragon Warrior called Volga."

"I have heard of him," Wizzro said. "Some say that he is a human born with a soul of an ancient dragon or say that he is a dragon that admires the valor of human knights and knows lives as one."

"Who cares what his origin is," Cia said. "It is true that while Wizzro is needed as an evil strategist. I need someone to inspire my troops to fight as hard as they can. Having a dragon on our side would make a powerful symbol to inspire even my monsters evil minds."

"But I doubt that he would just join because we ask him to," Wizzro said. "And we are running low on minions."

"Ture, maybe it's time to build our first evil fort," said the Dark Voice.

"What is that?" Cia asked.

"Think of it was a focal point of dark energy that will help you in your quest to overthrow Hyrule. "Just cast the spell I taught you."

"Very well," Cia said as she waved her staff above her head. A dark vortex sprang up. As the dark magic swirled around, it looked like a horrible face was forming in the middle. When the dark storm subsided, there was a giant stone skull.

"Interesting," Wizzro said. "What will this do other than scaring anyone who looks at it?"

"This will generate monster to aid us," the Dark Voice said. "Even when we are not here monsters will continue to spawn on this location, and you can focus even more of your power to summon more when you are around them.

"Interesting," Cia said with an evil smile. "I think it's time for me to summon something more powerful than Bokoblins. Cia then concentrated her power on the giant skull and tried to summon something powerful. An enormous monster then crawled out of its open mouth. It was far larger than a Bokoblin or even a Moblin, in fact, it was roughly the size of a fortresses outer wall. It was dressed in rags. The beast's body seemed to be covered in a thick layer of fat that made it look even larger. While it had most of the head of a Bokoblin it had only had one huge eye on its head.

"A Hinox. Very impressive Cia," Wizzro said impressed that Cia was able to summon such a strong monster.

"Indeed," The Dark Voice said. "Giant monsters like this will be necessary for us to break into the Hyrules Army strongholds."

They started to search for the elusive dragon knight. The search would have lasts weeks if not mouths had the Dark Voice had not sensed his presence and lead then straight to Volga.

Soon Cia, Wizzro and the Hinox soon reached the valley where Volga made his home. They found him training with his spear. His movements were fast on accurate as he thrust and swung his spear. Volga looked like a tall and powerful man about seven feet tall dressed in what seemed to be red plate armor. The armor was heavy enough to hinder his movements.

"Greeting Volga I would like to offer you your greatest desire by becoming a general in my army of conquest," Cia said hoping to he would join.

"I have no to desire to fight in the affairs of mortals," Volga said clearly uninterested in his guests.

Cia was fuming at the rejection. "You are a warrior. All your kind want to fight in wars. Enough of this talk we are more than ready if you did come willingly." The giant Hinox then charged forward to attack.

The Hinox started his attack by trying to grab Volga in its oversized hands. Volga was too quick for the one-eyed brut and easily dodged. Volga then counted by slashing his spear along the beasts arm. Even though the Hinox had hard thick skin Volga's Stone Cleaver Claw spear cut through it. Volga then in one smooth motion drove his spear deep into the monster's arm.

The Hinox roared back in pain but thanks to its strong body it could easily continue the fight. The beast then picked up a large boulder and threw it at Volga. Volga simple grew wings out of his back and took to the sky to dodge the attacks.

"I didn't realize that Volga could transform himself," Cia said.

"He is called the Dragon Knight for a reason," Wizzro said. "And I doubt we have even seen half of the reason.

Volga then turns his arm into a dragon's claw to attack with a mighty wind slash. When the razor-sharp wind hit the Hinox chest, the force made it fall on its butt. "I'm growing tired of this," Volga said. Volga then turned into a fiery red dragon that was even bigger than the Hinox. The massive dragon then dove right into the Hinox in a vortex of fire. The Hinox was helpless as the dragon crashed into him with the force of a falling meteor, it then met its demise at the claws and fangs of the beast.

Volga then turned back to his human form. However, it was quickly attacked by a charging dark spirit thanks to Wizzro. Volga was able to block the attack with his hand even though the force of the attack was still strong enough to push him back a bit. Volga then took hold of his spear and sliced the dark spirit in two.

Wizzro did not let up on his attack and fired off a continuous stream of dark orbs in hopes of overwhelming Volga.

"You really are annoying," Volga said as he made his way through the onslaught of dark orbs. Even though the number of dark orbs could easily fell an advancing army of troops Volga simply used his Stone Cleaver Claw spear to cut the orbs in two.

As Volga got closer to Wizzro, the dark spirit began to panic and started to even more erratic with his attacks. When Volga got close enough, he turned himself in a fire aura and charged forward in powerful attack. He managed to drive his fiery spear through the mass of dark ooze known as Wizzro.

It seemed like the blow had been a fattie one as Wizzro simply dissolved away, but Volga was grabbed from behind by a large ghostly hand. When he turned to look, he saw Wizzro was still alive somehow.

"Thank goodness I was able to set up that decoy in time," Wizzro said laughing.

"You fight like a coward," Volga said angered.

"Anything to win. Now let's see if some pain will convince you to fight for us," Wizzro said as he slammed Volga into the rocks repeatedly.

Volga then summoned a blast of dragon fire to attack Wizzro. Wizzro was so startled by the attack he let go of Volga.

"Enough Wizzro it is clear that only I have the power to deal with this knight," Cia said.

"We shall see about that," Volga said getting into his fighting stance. The two of them immediately started to fight. The two seemed equally matched as they traded blows. Volga used quick circular strikes to try and force the witch back. Cia for her part was able to use her fail attached to her staff to attack at a distance. When Volga's spear seemed like it would strike Cia, she simply sidestepped it, so the spear only priced the air. Reacting fast Volga drew back the Stone Cleaver and thrust it forward straight at Cia's stomach.

But Cia simply blocked the attack with her finger. "Ouch that gave me a prick," Cia said as she pushed back Volga and his spear. Volga was stunned that he was being overpowered so easily and at that moment Cia lashed out with her fail and hit him in the head with a powerful blow. "Yield Volga. You are no match for the power that the Triforce grants me," Cia said.

Volga was knocked to the ground as Cia's fail hit the side of his head. "Enough it's time to turn up the heat," Volga said as took a deep breath. He then breathed out a large stream of flames that engulfed the Dark Sorceress. But when the flames subsided Cia wasn't even singed.

"Arrg I won't hold back this time," Volga said as he prepared for his most powerful blast of fire.

"I'm done toying with you," Cia said as four black magic circles appeared behind her. Both of them launched their attacks at the same time with Volga breathing an inferno of flames at Ciai, and Cia fired off four Ray's of dark magic from her magic circles. When the inferno of flames collided Cia's dark rays the flames were overpowered as the dark ray's cut through them. Volga was then hit full on by the dark magic and blown back until he fell to the ground defeated.

"You are powerful, but I think my magic will fix your obedience problem," Cia said as she waved her staff over her head and magic circle formed around Volga.

"Volga you will lead my army in my conquest of Hyrule and claiming of the eternal hero," Cia said as dark magic filled the Dragon Knight.

After the spell was finished Volga bowed in service.

"Now I finally have enough commanders to conquer the kingdom of Hyrule," Cia said.

"Not yet Cia," the dark voice said. "Hyrule is a vast kingdom, and you need more Commander's to attack it all at the same time."

"But how many and who," Cia asked.

Dark shadow's appeared before Cia as if to show her the fighters she would need. "In the underworld lies Lord Ghirahim, call him forth to command the demons more easily. Deep in the twilight, I feel the greed of the one called Zant. He will do anything for power and revenge. Deep in Great Hyrule Forest lies an evil mask of great power. Hidden in the Gerudo Highlands are the Yiga clan. For too long they have been hiding in the shadows waiting to strike, they will give your army skills that a hundred monsters can't match. Residing in the Gerudo Desert are twin witches who worship the source of the calamity that raises to plague Hyrule. Together their magic is unstoppable.

Cia looked on these dark figures as dark plans formed in her head.

* * *

It was a foggy day out on the great sea. A lone cargo ship filled with precious cargo made its way through the waters. The Great Sea was Far from any mainland and hosting a collection of islands and vital sea routes. The entire archipelago had become an attractive place for people to come to start a new life. So many unconnected communities have sprung up on the various islands. But since the all the islands were so far from any of the main kingdoms and nearly all the great nations sent their trade ships through the great sea the region had no ruler. Or at least it didn't have a ruler. For some time now a young female pirate has emerged and crowded herself the queen of the seas.

Without warning a large galleon ship appeared out of the mist. The ship was larger than the cargo ship, and it had a pirate flag flying on it. The large pirate ship fired off its canons. The canons hit but rather than sink the vessel it froze it in blocks of ice so it couldn't escape or return fire.

Atop the mast of the giant pirate vessel, a lone woman grabbed a long rope and swung over to the smaller merchant vessel like a real swashbuckler.

"Greetings fellow sea goers I am the Queen of the Great Sea. To get down to business you lot have paid tribute in order to use my waters. Nothing much just twenty or thirty percent of your booty," she said. The woman was young with blond hair aw and pointy ears of a Hylian. However, the woman's skin had the deep sun-baked tan of the Gerudo. She was dressed in simple clothes but had the most elegant jewelry on.

"What why should we pay you," one of the merchants yelled. "This crew is more than experienced in dealing with pirates. Explicitly when the leader is foolish enough to come to attack us by herself," said one of the merchants.

Soon a group of armed guards rushed towards the pirate queen. "Hope you boys have some red potion. You're going to need it," the Queen of the Pirates said as she drew her cutlass and magic gun. She quickly rushed in and used her sword she parried their strikes and then used her magic gun to attack with blasts of water that felt like being struck by stones.

They were knocked to the after taking a few hits from the high powered water blasts. The lone pirate could sense that someone was coming up behind her to attack. She quickly ducked the attack and then spun around to deliver a powerful rising strike to the would-be attacker. The man collapsed from pain.

"You better rub some Red Potion on that soon," the pirate queen said. "I'm getting tired of this fight time to end it," the pirate queen said as she cut a rope causing a chain reaction that caused the other end of the rope to be pulled up to the top of the mast. And since the Pirate Queen grabbed the other end of the rope, she was pulled to the to too. She then unleashed a mighty storm of water bullets from her gun that took down anyone who was still standing.

The merchant was dumbfounded that one female pirate could take down his entire armed guard so easily. He took a couple of steps back only to run into someone. When he looked back, he saw that a few of the pirates had boarded his ship. With no one to protect him, he got down on his knees and started to beg for his life.

"What do you want to do with this bilge rat?" one of the pirates said.

"Tie him up for a big. And someone put some low-grade potion on these men's wounds," The Pirate Queen said. "Can't have them dying on us now."

"Why is that again?" one of the pirate's asked causing the Pirate Queen to punch him in the gut so hard that he fell to his hands and knees.

"You bilge rat. Think if people are too afraid to sail these waters we won't be able to tax them," she screamed. "Now the rest of you bilge rats get moving and find the cargo."

The pirates quickly got to work and found the store of goods and took what they could carry, but they still left some of the booty for the merchants to sell. "Quite the hall. Look at all these fur's and spices," one of the pirate's said.

"I wish we could take it all," another one said.

"You men have nothing to complain about," said the Pirate's Queen's first mate. She was a Gerudo woman known as Nabooru. She was dressed in the garb of the Gerudo. "Even though our take is smaller our number of raids we do has made each of you rich beyond your wildest dreams don't forget."

"It also means that we have worked a lot more than other pirate's," another of the pirate's said.

"And you will be rewarded for that. Don't forget that the Pirate queen has promised to give you all titles of the high nobility as she builds her new kingdom.

The crew mostly rolled their eyes at the comment.

However, they quickly snapped to attention when they saw that there was a massive battleship headed straight towards them.

"Aaa, what do we do?"

"Why is a battleship even here,"

"What are we going to do? Were not prepaid to that now," the pirates said panicking.

"Calm down you cowardly lot," said the Pirate Queen. "Did you forget the power I gained after completing the Ancient Shrine. It was the main reason you lot even joined up with me."

The Pirate Queen then took out a large bell made from blue crystals. "Time to show them what the Sea Lily Bell can do," She said as she started to ring the bell. From out of what could best be described as a giant whale with wings appeared out of a shimmering portal in space. The divine beast dove into the water and causing the water to turn from calm into a rough sea with waves bigger than the ships themselves.

The waves tossed and turned the enemy ships. One even capsized. The large whale monster turned towards the pirate boat and rushed towards it. Instead of going down it looked like the pirate ship was surfing on the massive wave. Soon the pirate ship was safely out of range of the enemy ships.

After their escape, the Pirate Queen retired to her cabin with Nabooru following close behind.

"Well that was quite the show," Nabooru said. "At this rate, you will surely be able to build a new kingdom. I wonder what you will name it. New Hyrule perhaps. Any thoughts Tetra,"

The Pirate Queen removed her mask to reveal that she was the runaway princess Tetra. "I told you not to call me that yet. While these pirates are needed for my plans, they wouldn't hesitate to sell me out if they thought they could make a quick bag of rupees.

"It is true that there kind is very short-sighted. To then one rupee today is worth more than ten rupees a week later," Nabooru said. "Must be a pain to deal with them. Why not simply have a crew made entirely of Gerudo."

"Why it is true that they probably would have been more trustworthy. But a lot of people would think of my goals of being a Gerudo plot to invade the great sea," Tetra said. "And that would cause trouble for both of us."

"Ture even though we Gerudo have gained a lot of acceptance due to our acceptance during the last war. Were still viewed as a bunch of thieves for some reason," Nabooru said.

"Well, maybe part of the reason is your People's willingness to trade with pirates. After all, we did get all of our magic canon balls from the Gerudo," Tetra replied.

"Moving on could I ask you a bit of a personal question about your goals, "Nabooru asked.

Sure why not.

Well, you are always working so hard to build a kingdom of your own. You have already seized control of the islands of Koholint, Windfall, Forest Haven, and even Mercay.

It is true that my collection of Islands is a good start, but even more, work needs to be done to build my new kingdom. It has always been my dream to lead a kingdom as I see fit.

Well about that why are you working so hard building an entirely new kingdom? It would have been faster and easier to simply take the crown from your sister. Nabooru said. After all, there are many examples of people doing something like that in history.

"Do not ever mention that idea again," Tetra said clearly annoyed. "Listen I know that Zelda did steal the throne from me due to her talent in magic and a lot of superstition. But she is still my sister, and I just cannot stomach going to war with her. So building my own kingdom from scratch is the only solution.

* * *

Elsewhere

In the courtyard of Hyrule castle, the new trainees were about to start their daily drills until the Champion Urbolsa showed up.

All the men were eager to show their stuff in front of the beautiful and influential warrior.

Urbolsa watched as the troops practiced swordplay. She saw that they were all improving. She smiled a little after all these brave men and women would soon be needed when the darkness rises. However, she was looking for a certain trainee. She quickly found him as she looked over the lot. It was blonde haired youth known as Link. As always Link was showing excellent form as he swung his sword. But his skills with weapons was not why she was interested in him. No, it was because for whatever reason Princess Zelda had developed a massive crush on the young warrior. She had convinced herself that Link was the reborn hero. Nothing Urbolsa said could convince her otherwise. Hell not even seeing Link at the center of an orgy did anything to dampen her growing feelings. Urbolsa had learned about the different kinds of men in school in the Gerudo village, and she wasn't sure if Link was more of the prized catch or maybe what was known as an enemy of all women. However, that wouldn't stop her from doing what was best for the princess emotional state, even though it would probably be a bad idea for her future. Before she could call out to him, she was greeted by the instructor Ashei.

"Well it's an honor to have such a high-ranking and accomplished Warrior watch over our training," Ashei said as she came over.

"It is good that learning the ways of combat so quickly. However, I am here to borrow one of your trainees. The one called Link to be precise," Urbolsa said.

"Of course I will call him over. I just hope you don't praise him too much. The last thing he needs is a larger ego," Ashei said. "Link, come over here it seems like you are wanted."

Link went immediately went over to them. "Um is there anything I can do for you?" Link asked.

"Just drop what you are doing and follow me," Urbolsa said.

"Okay, should I put away my gear?" Link asked.

"No, take your shield and sword with you. You will need them," Urbolsa said as she led Link away.

They two of them walked deep into the main castle. Link was kind of nervous as he had never really stepped foot into the main castle let alone go deep inside of it. "Um, where are you taking me?" Link asked.

"Don't worry we are almost there," Urbolsa said. Soon they were before a pair of large doors. Urbolsa opened them to reveal what looked like a large training hall.

"So what am I supposed to do here," Link asked.

"Him I thought she would be here?" Urbosa said.

"WHo are we waiting for," Link asked before the doors cracked opened.

"Sorry I was late my duties at court took longer than I thought," came the voice of Princess Zelda was she walked through a different set of doors. "So let us get my combat training done quickly so we can move on do morrrrrrrrr. Ahh, Link why are you here?" You could hear the surprise in Zelda's voice as she was brought face to face with her crush.

"Why to help you train of course. You should have practice fighting off against different opponents. I think that Link here is skilled enough to warrant a sparring match," Urbosa said lying through her teeth. In truth, Urbosa understood that Zelda was yearning for Link and thought that having them spend some time with each other.

"Oh it is an honor just to be chosen to train with the princess," Link said with a surprising amount of humility. Once again Link was enamored with the beautiful princess. Her hair was like locks of gold, eyes seemed to be as blue as the sky, and her elegant dress showed off her beautiful figure. "Um excuse me but isn't that dress too cumbersome to train in?"

"Oh I didn't have time to change out of my formal wear," Zelda said slightly embraced. "I will just go behind that changing screen to change. Um, I may need some help Urbosa."

"No peeking," Urbosa told Link with such malice in her voice that it sent shivers of his spine.

Link waited as the princess changed into her training clothes. The knowledge that the princess was people naked on the other side of the of the curtain. It also did not help things that he could make out the princesses nude silhouette through the silk screen. The very sight of her goddess like frame awoke a strange desire in him. He wanted to go behind the screen and hold her close to his body as he confesses his love to her.

'Wait a minute confess my love,' Link thought to himself. 'I haven't even spoken one word to Princess Zelda, and I already think that love her. That seems like a quite argent boost even for me. And what does that mean about my relationship with Malon, Saria, and Ilia," Link thought to himself as he tried to reason with himself that he didn't love the princess and it was just a feeling born of admiration that he had? But no matter how he tried to reason with himself he couldn't drive away his feeling for the princess.

On the other side of the screen, Zelda was going through a similar dilemma. Zelda found it hard to concentrate on changing out of her clothes when the man that had occupied her thoughts was just on the other side of a thin screen. As she looked over her nude body, she wondered what Link would think about it.

In her mind's eye, she imagined that Link would tear down the screen and proceed to embrace her naked body. She imagined that his hands were roaming her body and the feeling of his hands squeezing her soft breasts and butt. His powerful hands would caress the most forbidden parts of her body and would mold her body to his liking. His mouth would trail kiss down her body until he came to her nipples where he would wrap his lips around it and suck on her cherry like nipple sending lightning bolts of pleasure through her body.

She could feel Link running his fingers along the middle of her shapely butt touching her in places that no one else ever has. It felt as if her sin was being set on fire.

"Zelda I love you," Link said as he stared deep into her eyes. "Please marry me and join my harem."

"Oh yesss Link," Zelda moaned out. "Take my body, my heart, my soul, and my kingdom. Ruin me for other men and raise yourself to be the King of Hyrule."

"Zelda, stop standing in there naked," Urbosa said breaking Zelda out of her fantasy.

"Oh sorry, Urbosa. My mind was wandering," Zelda said in her defense. She did hope Urbosa wound not press the issue, or she might die of embarrassment. As she changed into her clothes, she could feel that honey was still dripping out of her womanhood and down her leg.

As Zelda finished putting on her training outfit, Urbosa whispered something into her ear. "Do not go easy on Link. After all, I am sure that he would be far more interested in you if you showed him that you can handle yourself in a fight."

The thought stirred something in Zelda. She wanted Link to be interested in her so she would show him her skill with a blade, but she didn't want to hurt him so she decided that she would not use her goddess power.

Soon she was dressed and ready to fight with Link. As the two of them faced each other with their training weapons, the two of them could feel their heart beating. When Urbosa signaled to begin the two of them drew their swords. Link decided to go on the offense and began with some powerful slashes to try and knock the sword from her hand. But with every swing of his sword was met with a skillful parry from Zelda small rapier. No matter how Link tried to attack, he could not break Zelda's guard. It got so bad that Link could have sworn that Zelda could see the future.

Even though Zelda was parry every attack from Link, she was never the less impressed of with his sword skills. His strikes were quick and backed up with a good deal of power. Thankfully his attacks were rather easy to read, and his strategy for attacking was rather basic, so she was easily able to counter his attacks. Zelda then went on the offensive with some rapid thrusts of her rapier.

Link had a hard time defending against the attacks. He not only had to use his sword to defend against the attack but he also had to move his head and his body in order to dodge the attacks. Link was able to land a good parry which managed to throw her off balance. Sizing the opportunity Link quickly drew his sword back and thrust it forward in a powerful attack, he even turned his body to the side to add force to his attack. However, Zelda quickly recovers and in gracefully motion drew her sword back and into a thrust attack of her own. However, since she made the attack so quickly and turned her body to attack as well both she and Link missed their attack and crashed into each other and fall to the ground.

Somehow Link found himself on top of Princess Zelda. He was still holding himself up by his arms. As he looked down, he saw that Princess Zelda was looked back up at him. Link saw a look of shock on her face as well a slight look of anticipation as well. As Link looked down upon her, he was once again captivated by her beauty. Link began to lower himself closer to Zelda. As his face slowly got closer to Zelda gave off signs of acceptance and anticipation.

"Excuse me, but I believe that you should move away from a downed enemy," Urbosa said reminding them that she was still there. The two of them immediately got off of each other.

Link hoped that he would not be thrown into a cell for his behavior until Zelda spoke to him.

"That was some impressive swordsmanship," Zelda said. "You are only a trainee, but you have soundly defeated me. I just hope that I was a worthy training partner." Zelda had a look of worry on her face as she hoped that Link would acknowledge her skills.

"I wouldn't say I defeated you," Link said sounding strangely humble. "I only fell on top of you by luck. More to the fact you were pretty much winning the match since it started and you are the most skilled swordsman I have ever seen.

Zelda's face brightened as Link praised her skill. "Really, then maybe we should train together more often."

"We shall see about that," Urbosa said.

* * *

In cold Hebra region, we find Cordelia on her Pegasus mount flying to the city of Nohr where she hoped to meet with the General of the West, Leo the Dark Knight as he was known.

Princess Zelda had given her a mission to alert the General of dark times approaching. Zelda had told her about dreams she had been having about the hoard of monsters overrunning Hyrule. She feared that these were visions of what was to come.

Cordelia hoped that they simply bad dreams and nothing more and that she was wasting her time on this trip, but she could not refuse the orders of her princess.

As Cordelia flew through the cold and grey skies of Hebra on her pegasus, a wyvern flew up beside her. As Cordelia looked over she saw that the wyvern had a rider, it was her rival Camilla.

Camilla was the leader of her own squad of wyvern riders that mostly patrolled the western parts of Hyrule. The two squads often argued about whether it was the wyverns or the pegasuses that ruled the sky. For some reason Cordelia never really got along with Camilla, to her Camilla rarely took things seriously and most of the time simply flirted with whoever caught her eye. In fact, her armor was made to resemble a dominatrix outfit. While most people would say that it because she was the older sister of General Leo that allowed her to raise so high in the army, but Cordelia knew better. Camilla was a powerful warrior that was truly fighting in combat.

"Well hello there Cordelia. What brings you up to our wintery home?" Camilla said playfully.

"I need to speak to General Leo," Cordelia replied.

"Oh then follow me," Camilla said as she quickly flew ahead. Cordelia did her best to keep up, but Camilla keeps taking ridiculous paths like flying through the woods or too close to mountains.

Eventual they arrived at the manner of Nohrian family

Was flying through the woods really necessary?" Cordelia asked.

"Well if you can't keep up with me then you could always find your own way or maybe trade up for a wyvern," Camilla said teasingly.

While Cordelia wanted to argue that last point but knew it would be pointless to be drawn into such a childish exercise.

"Oh sister your back," came a youthful voice. When Cordelia turned to see who was talking she saw the youngest of the family Like everyone in her family she was a prominent member of the military. In her case, she was a priestess in the medical units. She had a few offensive spells, but her healing magic was top notch. This allowed her to ride her horse into most dangerous battlefields to save fallen soldiers. She was also one of the few rays of hope that this family of darkness had. "Oh, you brought a guest."

"Oh yes this is Cordelia," Camilla said.

"You have been talking about her a lot," Elise said. Could I take a ride on your pegasus?"

"Elise, please do not bother our guest," came a stern voice. Cordelia turned to look at who was talking and saw the eldest of the family Xander. Ever since the passing of his father Xander had taken on his noble title and spent his days running Hebra. It was said that if Xander had stayed in the army, he could have been the one to be named General of West Hyrule instead of Leo.

"I am sure that Cordelia had come all this way on important business and does not have time to for play," Xander said.

"I am here to speak to your brother. I have an urgent message from Princess Zelda.

"Oh an urgent message," Camilla said sweetly. "Could you tell me what it is first or do I have to beat it out of you," Camilla said still sounding disturbingly sweet.

"Be nice big sis," Elise said. "But I do not think that brother will be able to meet with you right now. He told me he couldn't be bothered for a while."

"I am sure that he would change his mind for a message from the princess," Cordelia said confidently.

"Why that is usually true I simply have more important things to do," Leo said as he came into the room. He was dressed in his black armor and holding his mystic tome Brynhildr.

"What could be more important than a message form the princess.

"While I would say very little I am sure he is referring to me," came a new voice behind Leo. Stepping out of the shadows came an older woman that looked to be in her early thirties. She was apparently a Hylian and looked like an older version of Zelda but had jet blade hair, ghostly pale skin, and red eyes. Cordelia knew who this person is, it is Zelda's mother Queen Hilda as she is now called. As the queen walked further into the light, it looked as if the darkness was still clinging to her body as if to showcase her power in the dark arts.

Everyone knew the story of Queen Hilda. When she was young women and still known as Princess Zelda Hyrule was invaded by a foreign country seeking the Triforce. As her mother and father tried to negotiate peace they were both betrayed and killed by the invaders. Back then Hyrule was not a militant as it was today and the county was quickly being overrun. Thankfully Daphnes the Red Lion was able to rally the army to mount a counter-attack.

The princess also wanted to help fight off the invaders and thus so studies the darkest magic she could find. The spells brought her great power but took a heavy price. The magic turned her hair from golden blonde to jet black. Some say that the magic had poisoned her soul, the fact that the Queen had a haunting presence only added to the rumor.

After the war, the invaders were killed with Hilda using her dark magic to drain the life form the enemy generals, but Hyrule was left in ruins. In order to bring about a measure of stability to the kingdom, Hilda married Daphnes and named him the new king.

"While I do appreciate your wanting to focus on my visit here I do want here my daughter's message," the queen spoke. "Unless there is a reason why my daughter would not like me to hear it." The queen's eyes seemed to glow a dark and ominous purple light.

"None that I am aware of my queen," Cordelia said. "The princess has been having horrible dreams about monsters overrunning the kingdom. Zelda fears that these are visions of the future and wants you to ready the army."

"I see," Said Queen Hilda "Tell me does anyone doubt my daughter's holy powers?" Queen Hilda said with malice showing in her voice.

"Oh of course not?" Elise said frightened. "My magic will aid the fallen troops."

"Truthfully I welcome the chance to use my ax to hack apart hordes of monsters and let my wyvern chew on the bones," Camilla said with a smile on her face.

"Even though I am not part of the army you can count on me," Zander said. "I still have the dark blade Siegfried that I braved an ancient shrine for."

"You are not the only one with a powerful weapon," Leo said. "My Brynhildr is also a treasure from an ancient shrine. Oh, Cordelia make sure you tell the princess that she has nothing to fear. I will make sure that the army is ready to fight."

"Good then I will tell the princess," Cordelia said as she left.

* * *

Latter General Leo was leading Queen Hilda somewhere.

"Well, it seems like my work has become even more important. Hasn't it my queen," Leo said as he leads Queen Hilda down a dark underground hallway.

"Yes, I have spent my life raise the strength of Hyrule's army so we would never suffer like that again," Hilda said as they came to a large pair of stone doors.

"Allow me to get the door for you," Leo said as he invoked the power of Brynhildr to summon a horde of ever-growing branches that pushed the door open.

"Was that small display of power really necessary?" Queen Hilda asked as she walked into the room.

"I like to use my power we ever I can so my skills will not dull. Though will these war machines were restoring I most likely never been needed to stop on another battlefield again," Leo said as they entered the large hall. Inside there were serval machines. They looked like a metal spider with tentacles instead of legs also on its top seemed to be a large pot of some kind. As the two of them walked closer one of the machines showed signs of life as a red eye of some kind lit up.

"I do hope that these will prove to be powerful guardian's for our kingdom," Queen Hilda said.

To be continued.

A.N.

Well, another chapter is done. I really didn't think that this would be so long. I'm sorry I couldn't explain the shrines all that well in the story, maybe next chapter. If you want a general idea just think of dungeons in Black Clover. As you can see I want have Cai gather a larger army far sooner than she did in the game, I also wanted to add Yuga, but I can't really find a reason why he would want to join. Let me know of any other characters you want me to add to Cia's forces. Also, I have been watching a lot of Black Clover so a few of its characters will find their way into the story.

Also, I wanted to have Zelda's mother to wield dark magic so she would contrast her daughter Zelda. And speaking of Zelda, I like some ideas on how to differentiate Zelda's goddess powers from the Triforce of Wisdom.


	5. Gladiators, Witches, and Dancers

A.N. Well here is another chapter. I have heard that there is another Zelda crossover game coming out called Cadence of Hyrule. Who knows I could find a new villain or monster to use in the story.

Time to answer some reviews.

X-Man the Great- Well the harem list is mostly based on a poll I did a while ago. But I can also add more women if I want. The only trouble I seem to have is adding the Zora women to it. But I will try due to popular demand. But for people I won't be adding is Linkle and the girls from the Oracle games. Also, you should expect to see Minda, Impa, Zelda's mother, Terra, and Noobu join as well.

Emperor Naba- Thank you. I didn't want Zelda's mother to be an older version of her, so I turned her into a dark witch type of character.

President Evo- I am going to make Zelda's mother magic darkness element instead of Zelda's Light element.

AzureTemplar3535. It's more that she can summon the Wind Fish. I pretty much gave Terra the moveset Marin had in Hyrule Warriors. I just might take your idea about Yuga, but Princess Hilda likeness and name is being used for Zelda's mother.

Ultimate CCC- I think Link will wear the same tunic as in Hyrule Warriors. I might add the blue and the green tunic from BOTW.

On with the Story.

Gladiators, Dancers, and Witches

It was midday as Daruk arrived at the Great Hyrule Colosseum. It has been said that the Colosseum was built by the goddess Hylia to ensure that future generations would be able to prove themselves. The Colosseum spawns and traps evil spirits that turn into monsters, just like the dungeons. The Colosseum was where adventurers gather to test their skill against each other or spawned monster.

Another reason why people come here to fight was to test the power of the treasures they find in the dungeons. The winners were showered with praise from the crowd and archive great fame. Additionally, many of them were able to get high paying work form the nobles watching.

"Ah, with darkness approaching the kingdom these powerful fighters outside of our military should be recruited as soon as possible," Daruk said to himself.

Soon the first match was about to begin. "From the far away Great Lake Region we have Asta," Soon a young man, he was a little short for his age, came out with two swords strapped to his back. One of the swords were larger than he was and very bored, the other was more like a normal sword. As Daruk looked closer, he noticed that the two swords seemed like they were not well cared for as they were blunt and covered in dirt. 'Is he really going to fight with those,' Daruk thought to himself.

"His opponent will be Salim Hapshass from the Hapshass House," The announcer proclaimed. A young Hylian man dressed in fancy robes.

'These young nobles are a mixed bag. They may have great power and skill. But they could also spoiled and total narcissist. Hardly suited for the military,' Daruk thought.

"Well it seems like my first opponent is some low born rat from a backwater village," Salim said mockingly.

"A total narcissist," Daruk said to himself.

"I'll show you the difference between our classes goes beyond just wealth," Salim said.

"I'll show you. I have trained my body all my life and braved the local dungeons that are found by my village and received these two powerful weapons from them. Soon I will ascend to the top of the kingdom. Be it a General or Champion I people will see that one born a commoner can rise to the top," Asta shouted.

"Well this one has spunk, but he seems to have more bravado than brains. Still, if he has the skills he could be a good warrior to throw against the monsters," Daruk said.

"Match start," the announcer yelled out.

Salim started the match by pointed his finger at Asta and firing off a bolt of lightning at him. Asta was able to doge with incredible speed and began to charge at his foe. But, before he was in striking distance, Salim rose into the air on a storm cloud.

"Well it seems like you are quite the agile little monkey, or perhaps the term rat would be more appropriate," Salim mocked. "Still I doubt that you can dodge my lighting for long. Especially when I use more of my magic power." Salim then gathered a massive amount of lighting magic in the palm of both hands. Daruk swore he could hear the crackling of thunder.

Salim then formed a large orb of lighting magic in one of his hands and launched it at Asta. However, Asta drew his large board sword and battled the lighting orb away as if it were a beach ball. "With my Demon-Slayer Sword, a spell like that is no match for me. Why don't you come down here and fight like a man," Asta yelled out.

"This one wears his heart on his sleeve. But I kind of like him," Daruk said.

"I think I will just fire off a larger spell. After all, you still can't reach me," Salim yelled out angrily before he raised his other hand and shot out a powerful stream of lighting magic at Asta.

Asta grabbed his smaller sword and used it to block the stream of magic. Not only did the sword block the magic, but it also absorbed it until it glowed with magic power. Once all the magic had been absorbed by the sword, Asta did a quick slash with it to send a powerful bolt of lighting magic back at Salim. Salim was far too surprised at this turn of events to move much less doge the attack and was hit full force with his own magic power. Salim fell to the arena floor as the lighting magic fried every music in his body.

"Winner Asta," the announcer yelled out as medics rushed out to treat the fallen noble.

"Well that was an interesting match," Daruk said. "With those swords and his athletic body he could be a magic user's worst nightmare. I hope the future matches show off even more promising fighters.

After watching a few more matches where he saw no promising recruits. Soon the last match was starting. "Our last match of the day features a young prodigy of a small Magic School. I give you Yuno. His opponent will be monsters released from the depths of our arena," The announcers yelled out as a large pit in the arena's floor. It was a large group of mostly small green monsters. However, there was one monster that was almost as large as a Moblin. They were all armed with well-made stone clubs and bows & arrows.

"So they are letting out some Bublins, they even have a Bulblin Captain," Daruk said to himself. They're not as strong as Bokoblins, except for Captains, but they are far smarter and have better eyesight. I hope this young man knows what he is doing."

The Bulblin didn't even wait for the announcer to start the match and charged at the young mage. However, Yuno simply floated into the sky to evade the attacks.

"Well this one seems to have some skill with wind magic," The announcer bellowed out. "And by the look on his face, these monsters don't even faze our stone cold mage."

Daruk could see that Yuno's face barely showed any emotions as he dodged the attacks. "This one must have Ice water flowing through his veins. He may be well suited to the battlefield," Daruk said.

Soon Yuno landed on the ground and calmly opened his magic tome. As he was looking through his spellbook, the Bulblin Captain charged in on him. However, before the monster could get within striking distance, Yuno found the spell he wanted. Once he cast it a massive tornado formed in the middle of the arena. It was so powerful it not only swept up all the Bokoblins and destroyed them quickly, but everyone in the stands to hold on to their seats in fear of being blown away. Soon the attack faded, and the remains of the monsters fell down to the arena floor already turning to mist.

"What raw power," Daruk said amazed. "I will have to talk to this one.

* * *

In the middle of the desert, Cia and co were making her way to a lone hut in the distance.

"Why are we here again?" Cia asked.

"We still need allies," the Dark Voice said. "We have already set up a meeting with the famed twins' witches of the desert. They will make excellent additions to your army."

"Don't worry my mistress. The twin witches are always up for spreading evil. They are centuries old and were said to be the mothers of Old Evil that continues to rises to threaten Hyrule again and again," Wizzro said. "I'm sure they will be glad to join us."

"If they don't we will force them to," Volga said clutching his spear.

Soon they came upon a hut in the middle of the desert. It was surrounded by many skulls, both human and monsters made up the skulls warning both to keep away. Undaunted the trio made their way to the hut.

Before they reached the hut two old women riding broomsticks appeared before them. They appeared to be twins except for the color of their hair. One had hair made of fire while the other had hair made of Ice.

"Oh it looked like the company has arrived Kotake," said the one with fiery hair.

"So it has Koume. Should we freeze or burn them to death," Kotake said as she shook her icy hair.

"Calm down sister. We should at least hear them out before we should turn them into a stew," Koume scolded his sister.

"Oh I can just tell that the two of you will be so useful," Cia said sarcastically. "However you should know that my goal is nothing less than the total destruction of the kingdom of Hyrule and end of the Goddess Hylia resurrection. Only them will the Eternal Hero soul, and love will finally be mine."

The twin witches flew off so they could talk. "Well this one sure talk big," Kotake said. "But still waging a massive war for love seems like a weak reason to do all of this. She will probably just give up

"Ah, you underestimate a woman in love. Plus don't you see who is guiding her," Koume whispered.

"What the evil ring spirit or the dragon knight. Why should we care about that?" Kotake asked.

"You fool, look closer," Koume whispers fiercely.

Kotake then took a close look at Cia and saw the Dark Voice that was guiding her. "Oh this is good we have been waiting for him," she said.

"I know now let's try to get on her good side," Koume said as she dragged her sister back to them. "We have talked it over, and we are impressed by your resolved and goals. We would be happy to assist you."

"That is nice. But why do I need a couple of dried crones on my side," Cia said mocking and making the two witches simmer with anger.

"Oh you double our power," Koume said hiding her resentment of the young witch.

"We would be happy to show you our power," Kotake said hoping that she would encase the vain women in ice.

"That sounds nice, but not against me. After all, it was Wizzro who recommended you, so it will be up to him to test you," Cia said motioning to Wizzro.

"Very well mistress," Wizzro said as he readied himself for combat.

The two witches took the first attack by firing off their magic at him. Kotake shot out a stream of white mist that turns what it together to ice. While Koume sent forth a stream of fire.

Wizzo managed to dodge the attack by merely phasing into the ground. Wizzro tried to get the drop on them by coming up behind them to attack. "However Koume simply raised up her hand and fired off a red orb that hit Wizzro and exploded into a fiery explosion.

"Oh your 100 years too young to outsmart us," Kotake said while crackling.

"My sister and I have to two dearly powers of the desert," Koume said.

"I am the dessert night that freezes," Kotake said.

"And I am the dessert day that burns," Koume said.

"Still You can't hope to stand before the combined power of all the wizards that I possess," Wizzro said before firing out a massive burst of dark orbs.

The two witches tried to dodge the attack. But there were too many dark orbs to doge for long and were soon overwhelmed by the attack.

"Well, this one seemed to have a bit of fight in him. Don't you agree sister," Koume said.

"Sure does. Let's get serious," Kotake replied. Both sisters then took to the air again and flew around each other. In a bright light, the two of them merged to form one giant young witch. She now was easily ten feet tall and hovered off the ground. In one hand she held a flaming torch, and in the other, she carried a torch of ice. Her hair had twin braids, but one of the braids had fire hair and the other had Icy hair.

"I am now Twinrova. The Witch of the Desert Night and Day," She said.

"I don't care. The only thing that has changed is now I have a single target for my attacks," Wizzro said as he fired off another massive number of dark orbs to attack the fuzed witch.

Twinrova raised her ice wand and fire off a large number of ice balls. Amazingly enough, the two attacks collided with each other and seemed to cancel each other out. However, Twinrova put more power into her attacks so that a few would make it though Wizzro attacks and strike the dark spirit.

"Arrge," Wizzro yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground.

Twinrova didn't let up as she raised her fire wand and Wizzro was engulfed in a pillar of flame.

"Yeeraa. I am not through yet," Wizzro said as she summoned a large dark spirit and sent it towards Twinrova. Twinrova then used her torches to form a magic barrier. When the dark spirit ran into the barrier, Twinrova had some trouble keeping their defense up, and soon the Dark Spirit broke through and bit her with its massive maw and slammed her to the ground.

Twinrova stabbed it with her flame torch and set it ablaze. "I'm just getting started," Twinrova yelled out.

"Maybe but I have seen enough," Cia said. "You have earned a spot on the team."

"We will serve you faithfully," Twinrova said. However, what Cia didn't know was that Twinorva was looking at the Dark voice when she said it.

* * *

Far away in the Hateno Region

A young woman with blue hair awoke in the middle of a large grassy field. The woman was completely naked with her large breasts and tight ass on display to the world.

"Where am I. How did I get here," she thought as she looked around. She remembered that she was just the good part of Cia that was cast out as the keeper of the Triforce gave into dark desire and lust for the Eternal Hero.

"This is bad. No doubt that Cia is already amassing power and allies. How am I going to ever going to stop her let alone fight against her," the good half wondered?

"Wait a second. Cia may be too focused on getting new powers she may forgotten about the power she had already has," the good side said to herself. She then used her finger to trace a magic circle with glowing energy. Once complete she reached into it and pulled out a book.

"Ah, the Sealing Tome. My old Grimoire, it looks like my worse half has forgotten all about you," she said as a cold wind blew by making her shiver. She then looked down to see that she was naked.

"Aaaaa," She screamed out as she looked down on her naked form.

"Oh why couldn't I have some clothes on when formed a new body," the young sorceress said as she tried to cover her bare breasts even though there was no one around.

She went over to a nearby pond and looked at herself. Hmm, it looks like my hair has turned blue and her skin was more pale than usual. "Was my hair always blue? It looks like even my hair around my pussy is blue," she said as she looked at her thin bush.

"Where am going to find clothes in the middle of nowhere? What if the Hero sees me like this!" She said to herself and slipped into a fantasy. She was standing before her beloved hero baring her bare body to him without any shame, in fact, she was quite eager for the hero to take all she was offering. The hero quickly embraced her. His hands wandered lower and squeezed her soft butt.

"Mmmm," was the sound that escaped her lips as she felt as the hero's hands modeling her behind and her breasts pressed against his broad chest. The hero then cupped her to bring their lips closer together.

"Yyyiiiiii," someone screamed breaking her out of her daydream.

"Looking towards the sound, she saw a caravan under attack.

"There's always something ruining the best part," she said to herself as she ran to help the besieged caravan totally forgetting that she was naked.

Once she was there, she saw a group of Bokoblins attacking some of the people of the caravan. Acting fast she used her magic powers to create a barrier to protect the civilians. The monsters were dumbfounded at the sudden appearance of a magic wall. As the Bokoblins tried to break it down, Lana created two other magic walls and quickly calmed them together to crush the Bokoblins. Seeing that they still had a little fight in them, the young sorcerous promptly jumped forward and kicked the wall making it explored in a burst of lighting that killed off the beasts. However, she was knocked to the ground was something had hit her with a rock. Looking around she saw a group Octorok popping up to attack.

When the next volley of rocks flew at her, she was ready. Using her naturally agility she was able to dodge the attacks. She then summoned two rows of magic barriers that surrounded the Octorocks. She then jumped from magic barriers to a magic barrier, and once she landed on the ground, all the magic barriers exploded in a massive wave of sparks that turn the monsters into Calamari.

Just when she thought she was done a big Moblin appearance behind her. The Moblin raised its club and sung attack. She was able to jump, so the attack merely pushed her back.

Landing on her feet, she then summoned three magic barriers and pushed them forward to attack. The Moblin used his club to break through the advancing walls.

"Your a strong one aren't you. I still have some tricks up my sleeve," she said as the beast was almost on top of her. She summoned a large cube of magical energy. The appearance of the cube was enough to push back the Moblin. She then jumped on the cube and rolled up over the Moblin until it died.

The young sorceress then went over to the caravan to see if they were okay.

"Oh thank you, young miss, for saving us from those monsters," said the head of the caravan. "My group of performers would have been doomed without your assistance. May I ask your name?"

The good part of Cia realized that she really didn't have a name. She couldn't go around calling herself Cia anymore since Cia was going to attack the kingdom soon. "My name is Lana," she decided.

"Oh thank you, Lana," one of the dancer girls said. "But I must ask why you're naked?"

"Yiiiaaa," Lana screams as she remembered that she was completely naked. Lana then crouched down to try to cover herself. "Umm, I was the victim of a prank. Could I have some clothes?"

"Oh it's the least we could do after you saved us," they said.

Soon Lana was dressed in a dancer's outfit. She had tight pants leggings and a skirt. Her top was low cut and split to show off her trim belly. And finally, she was a cape like a shaw. "Thank you for the clothes. Where are you all heading?"

"Well we're going up to Tarrey Town," the headman said.

'That's not too far away from the Great Deku Tree. I should good to him to get advance during these trying times.

"If you're coming with us I could teach you how to dance. It may help you attract the man of your dreams," one of the performers said.

Lana's mind pictured herself dancing for the Hero. The Hero's eyes were glued to her body as she moved to the music. As she danced closer to him, the Hero pulled her in close for a kiss. "Sure I would be happy to learn," Lana said as she shook her head.

* * *

It was late at night at the castle and Link was with Ilia in her home.

"Thank you for staying with me tonight," Ilia said.

"Oh, it was nothing. We have the day off tomorrow so why not visit a childhood friend," Link said. The two of them made small talk throughout the night until Link started to talk about his meeting with Princess Zelda. Ilia knew in an instant Link was smitten with her, and more worrisome she got the hint that Zelda was interested in Link as well.

"Oh great a princess as if I didn't have enough to worry about," Illia said.

"Oh, what do you mean by that?" Link asked.

"Oh, it's just that I love you so much. But I am just a small time village girl, and you seem like you will just raise so high up in the kingdom that I will just get left behind," Illia said while growing sad. "And now that Princess Zelda has turned her eyes towards you I am sure that you will become King of Hyrule and have no use for me."

Link went up to her and pulled her into a deep hug. "You don't need to worry about anything like that," Link told her as his hands wander lower to her soft ass. "I don't plan on leaving you behind. If I become a king, I will simply make a royal harem or just make you my personal attendant."

Many women would be taken back at what Link had just said, but Ilia was so revealed that she wasn't going to lose the man she loved. Link soon stripped her of her clothes and carried her to the bed bridal style.

When Link laid her down, he spread apart her legs and started to lap up her dripping honey. Ilia moaned out like bliss As Link's tongue worked his into her folds. Ilia didn't last long and came in a powerful climax, the first of the night but not the last.

"I have an idea," Link said. "Why don't you be on top tonight."

"You want me to be on top?" Ilia said surprised.

"Well I am a little tired from training so why don't you take the lead this time," Link said as he laid down on the bed.

"No need to ask then. I will also do my best to please you," Ilia said as she got on top of him and slowly lowered her hot pussy down on his dick. The Link was enveloped in pleasure as his first love's hot snatch slowly enveloped his hot rod. Once Ilia had worked her all the way down his shaft she let her hands roamed over Link's rock hard chest and muscles. She even inhaled deeply to enjoy his scent.

Soon Link took hold of her hands and looked her in her eye. "Thank you for always dealing with my pent up lust," Link said thrusting his hips up as much as he could.

"My body is made for you Link. It is my honor to please you any way I can whenever I can," Ilia said as she moved her hips up and down savoring the feeling of his manhood splitting her in two. "Hope you like it and come back for more."

"I do plan to," Link said full of desire his voice as he watched Ilia breasts bounce up and down as she rode his cock like a woman possessed. "No matter how many times we do this you still feel as tight as ever."

"Well it's thanks to your huge cock stretching me to my limit," Ilia said while panting. "It's just too big to get used to. Not that I'm complaining I just lovvvve itttt," Ilia screamed as she came once again. Even though she just came, Ilia didn't slow down as she had plenty more energy.

"Hey why don't you turn around and ride me reverse cowgirl," Link said. Ilia turn around never letting his cock out of her dripping pussy, Link loved the feeling of her moving around on his cock. When she was fully turned around Link got a good view of her ass as she bounced up and down on his manhood.

To make their lovemaking more primal Link started to spank Ilia bountiful ass. "Aaaaa," Ilia screamed out as she felt the sting on her butt. Though the spank felt good to her for some reason and as cumed on the spot. Illia bouncing on Link's cock and Link spanking her ass continued for some time until both of them cumed at the same time.

With Ilia's energy spent both of them crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

To be continued.

Well, I hope you liked the chapter. I have been getting into Black Clover recently so expect there to be some more character in the army.


	6. Evil Gatheres

A.N. Sorry its been so long, I really wanted to get a lot of events in this chapter. All the fight scenes and characters was very tricky and needed a lot of thought. As well as family things I had to deal with. I hope this is worth the wait. Also this is in pre edit without the use of a beta reader because everyone has waited long enough.

Evil Gathers.

Cia was meeting with Koume and Kotake in the Gerudo Desert. The two witches said they wanted to introduce her to some new allies.

"Remind me again why we are bothering to meet more warriors? My skill at pulling monsters through the Gate of Souls is growing stronger day by day," Cia asked coldly.

"Your monsters are numerous. However, they are stupid," Koume said.

"Without proper commanders to lead them, they will either wander aimlessly or stay in their remote valleys. Since we want to open a strong opening attack across all of Hyrule, we need as many commanders as possible," Katake added.

"Fine, but I am getting impatient," Cia bitterly said.

"Do not lose your resolve due to impatience," came a voice out of nowhere.

"Who said that. Show yourself," Cia demanded.

In a puff of smoke, a man appeared. The man was dressed head to toe in a red and black ninja suit. His face was concealed behind a white mask that had inverted the symbol of the Sheikah. The man also was on the heavy side and had a comically large top knot hairstyle. " Your 3asaQss1a member of the Yiga Clan," Cia said, eyeing the newcomer.

"Oh, I am more than just a member of the Yiga. But I do hate to do my own Introductions," he said in a flamboyant manner.

"Allow me," Kotake said. "This is Master Kohga, the leader of the renegade Sheikah clan known as the Yiga Clan."

"He is one of our close friends, "Koume said. "He has agreed to deploy his Yiga soldiers to help us in our upcoming war with Hyrule."

"We already have spies in the Hyrule Army ready to turn on them when I give the signal. Our numbers have never been great enough to wage war directly against the hated Royal Family. Still, with all of us, we should be able to crush them," Kohga said.

"Don't think that you are so important to this alliance," came another voice. A mage floated down. He was dressed in heavy robes. His hair was red and had several features in common with the Gerudo. He carried a large staff that dripped magical light giving it the appearance of a large paintbrush.

"And who are you?" Cia asked.

"My name is Yuga. A powerful mage who sees the beauty in destruction. I would be overjoyed to partake in the destruction of Hyrule."

"I hope you have the power to back up your words," Cia said.

"And last but not least. I Lord Ghirahim am here," said a man who appeared out of nowhere. Lord Ghirahim was a very pale Hylian man with nearly grey skin and white hair. He was dressed in simple white clothes with diamond cutouts, white dueling gloves, and a rather elaborate white cape.

"And just what are you lord of?" Cia asked.

"Why demons of course," Ghirahim said why flicking out his long inhuman tongue. "I am in tune with the will of darkness. And I can tell that it is time to follow you and unleash my demons in your name," Ghirahim said, looking past Cia and onto the unseen dark presence that influenced her.

"I am sure that my position as a demon lord will greatly enhance your ability to summon demons. With that alone, I should be your most valuable general," Ghirahim said boastfully.

"You delude.'

yourself if you think an even bigger hoard of mindless monsters will be of much use without the ancient skills of the Yiga Clan," Kohga said in retore.

"Ancient skills? I was old when the Yiga rebelled against the Sheikah and royal family. In fact, in all the hundreds of years that the Yiga has existed, what have you done except hid in the shadows," Ghirahim said threateningly as he summoned a group of Red Bokoblins.

In a puff of smoke, a group of Yiga foot soldiers appeared and quickly cut down some of the bokoblins with their Vicious Sickles. Ghirahim promptly used his magic to fire off some of his daggers at the Yiga, impaling them. The impaled Yiga disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You will pay for insulting the Yiga," Kohga said as he prepared to use his powers.

"The Yiga are nothing compared to the demons power.," Ghirahim said as he readied his own powers.

Before they could launch their attacks, Yuga used his staff and power to paint an arctic storm cloud that explored in a blast of ice and frost. Ghirahim and his demons were frozen in place as well as Kotake and the Yiga.

"Both of you only to hide behind your armies," Yuga said. "While I will offer sheer power to crush any foe."

"ENough, we didn't bring you here to fight amongst yourselves," Koume and Kotake yelled.

"Well, these look promising," Cia said sarcastically to herself. "I hope that their war with each other will not hinder my war on Hyrule."

"Don't worry, mistress. Were going to wage war on a large front, so I will have them fighting for away from each other," Wizzro said.

"And if they do cause us trouble, I will be glad to discipline them," Volga said as he breathed some fire to make his point.

"Be grateful for these allies. They will be of great use to you on your quest," the Dark Presents said.

"Very well, are we finally ready to attack the kingdom yet?" Cia asked the Dark Presents.

"Not yet, I am afraid. We need two more commanders," the Dark Presents said. "One is a mask of great power and evil that is hidden in the Dalite Forest, and I can feel a great evil hidden in the twilight. Though I feel that if you want the one in the twilight, you may need your army to fight."

"Is it really worth the hassle?" Cia asked.

"It will give you a chance to test your army in combat before you launch your attack," the evil presents said.

"That's true, but after that, we will attack Hyrule immediately," Cia said.

* * *

It was early morning at the castle and in the Princesses bedchambers. Urbosa and Zelda were already up but not out of bed. At the moment, Urbosa head was between Zelda's bare legs licking the princesses naked pussy.

"Aaaa, mmmm ahhhh Mm Urbosa, where did you learn how to do this?" Princess Zelda moaned in pleasure as the Gerudo woman wild tongue wildly lapped at her most private place.

"Well, it's because my people are quite used to sexual frustration and how to quell it," Urbosa said as she lifted her head from her dripping pussy. Urbosa then went back to eating out the young princess's dripping pussy.

Zelda felt her body shake and shiver from pure pleasure as Urbosa licked her most sensitive part.

"Mmmm aa oh Link oh yes," Zelda said in pure delirium as her body squirmed in pleasure. Zelda couldn't hold out from the waves of pleasure that Urbosa was causing and soon climaxed. Urbosa drank up all the honey that rushed into her mouth.

"Mmm, thank you for that, Urbosa," Zelda said.

"No need to thank me, princess. Any woman would gladly help another rifle another of her bodies urges," Urbosa said as she got dressed.

"I am sure that many women will not think that's a normal service to do to each other," Zelda said as she reached for her own clothes.

"Really, it must be a Gerudo thing then," Urbosa said. "You know, princess, I do have to go to the Gerudo Town in the Great Desert region to check on how they are preparing."

"I know. It will be hard to deal with my body on my own, but the upcoming war comes first. Thankfully Impa will be back soon. Maybe she can help me with my needs," Zelda said as she put on her dress."

"Actually, what about Link. Maybe you should confess your needs to him," Urbosa said, making Zelda blush at the suggestion.

"Well, I do have a training session with him later. I'll think about it. Maybe I will show him the garment I am making for him," Zelda said as she looked over to the green tonic with a blue scarf.

"Well, you certainly made your own replica of the Hero's clothes fast," Urbosa said impressed. "Are you sure that you got the measurements, right?"

"Oh, I am sure that I am that I got it right. After all, being a mortal goddess has some benefits," Zelda said.

* * *

Deep in the Death Mountain range of we find the village of the Gorons. The entire town had turned out to see the fight between chief Darunia and Champion Daruk as they were among the two greatest warriors the Gorons had ever produced.

"Well, Daruk, are you sure that you want to go through with this. After all, my Igneous Hammer can reduce a mighty border to a pile of pebbles in a matter of minutes," Darunia said as he held up a massive war hammer that seemed to be made out of a mix of stone and burning lava.

"Oh, let's skip the trash talk, brother. We both know that this is just a friendly dual before I head back to the castle with those tropes you promised," Daruk said as he swung his massive sword the Boulder Breaker.

"Oh, don't ruin the moment," Darunia said. "Trash talk is part of the fun after all, and the two of us really have a hard time finding sparring partners that we can really use our full strength on."

"Very well, then let's get to it," Daruk said as both of them rolled up into a ball and charged at each other. They meet in a mighty crash that caused both of them to be thrown back. Without missing a beat, the two massive balls charged at each other again. This time when they clashed, they were not blown back, but instead, they were still pressed up against each other and still rolling as if they were trying to overpower each other.

Daruk broke the stalemate when he stopped rolling and grabbed the still spinning Darunia and threw him into the air. Darunia stopped spinning and grabbed, readied his massive hammer. Gain speed as he fell and used that speed to increase the power of his next attack. Taking out his hammer, Darunia brought it down on Daruk. However, Daruk was able to block with his sword and push him off. The two of them tried to overpower each other with power attacks. However, no matter what either of them did, the other was able to parry the attack.

Darunia thought he found an open and brought down his hammer in a powerful overhead strike. However, Daruk was able to catch it in his bare hand. "You forget that I am known for my defense," Daruk said as he held the burning hammer in his hand.

"And you forget that I am also the Sage of Fire," Darunia said as he hit the back of his hammer to create a fiery blast that knocked Daruk back. Pressing the attack, Darunia summed a fiery bolder twice his own size and threw it at Daruk.

As the bolder was about to crush him, Daruk put up his magic barrier. When the bolder hit the barrier, it exploded. When the dust cleared, the bear was still up, and Daruk didn't have a scratch on him.

"That was overboard, Darunia. Are you trying to kill me?" Daruk yelled.

"Oh, don't take it personally. I only wanted to try out my best attacks for the upcoming war," Darunia said. "Do you really think that the Kingdom is really in such danger?"

"Well, there have been monster outbreaks before," Daruk replied. "I remember a year or two ago there was a bunch of monsters attack some villages down in the Faron region

"That was only a camp of Bulblins. In the old times, when the immortal evil rose time and time again to wage war on the goddess that little camp would have been just the tip of the Iceberg," Darunia said, remembering the old tales.

"Even if that were true, it doesn't change the fact that we will still crush them if they try to bring harem to Hyrule," Daruk said.

* * *

In the dark of the night in a deep forest located in a remote area of Hyrule, Cia found herself standing before some ancient shine.

Remind me why we are here," Cia asked the Dark Presents.

"There is an object of great evil power here. With it, you will have nearly all the strength you need to take on all of Hyrule," it said.

"You had better be right about this," Cia said.

"Oh, the maiden comes to the woods to talk to herself. O lee la lee la," came a mysterious and somewhat creepy singing voice and music.

Cia turned to the source of the singing and saw a Skull Kid playing a horn with two fairies circling him. "I don't have time to deal with a Mischievous spirit of the forest, so just go away."

"Oh, but I so hate adults in my forest. So it's only fair that I get to torment anyone who comes in hehehe ha," the Skull Kid said while laughing. "Though if you want to go in there, go ahead. After all, I have seen many go in there, but none have ever come out."

Paying no heed to the forest, spite, Cia went into the shine. The doors closed, and Cia felt descending into the ground. Soon she found herself in a deep subterranean lair. The entire room looked like it was made from polished stone. The stone seemed to have veins of blue light running through them, giving them a hi-tech feel. Cia also saw that there were some bones littered about the room, indicating that many people had died violent deaths.

"Alert alert alert," came a voice. The came out of nowhere, yet it also seemed like it came from everywhere.

"This is a Prison Shrine. No entry is permitted. Turn back at once, or the security system will engage and terminate you," the voice said in an emotionless tone. "Repeat this is a Prison SHrine. There is no treasure or item kept in this shrine. You will only find a trapped, evil monster. Leave now."

"Sounds good to me," Cia said. "Just release the monster into my care. I am sure I can find a use for it."

"You have made your intentions clear. Activating security measures," the voice said. Several holes in the ground and out of them rose several large pots. Cia didn't know what they were until they sprout out tentacle-like legs, and it lit up, making it clear that they were some kind of robots.

"It's this all you can send against me? If so, I am not impressed," Cia said pridefully.

The scout gardens opened fire with their laser blasters. Cia merely summoned a magical glyph to defend herself. The laser bounced helplessly off the barriers, Cia followed up the attack by sending out the glyphs to attack. The glyphs cut threw the small robots like buzzsaws. With the robots in pieces, Cia made her way deeper into the shrine until she came to a large room.

Cia looked around the room and saw that there was simply a creepy looking heart shaped mask with large eyes and numerous spikes embedded in the wall. Cia also saw that there were even more human bones littering the room, but they were all broken, and if they all were savagely beaten to death. "Is this it?" Cia asked. "I came all this way for this?"

"Do not be fooled by its looks. There is a great evil power contained in the mask," the Dark Voice said.

"You had better be right," Cia said as she walked towards the mask. But when she was in the middle of the room, a magical barrier blocked the exit. "I hope you aren't going to attack me with more of those weak robots."

"The best method of making sure that no one steals the Majora Mask if for them to face Majora Mask itself," the Robotic voice said. As Cia was wondering what that meant, she heard a loud creaking and turned to see that the Majora Mask was breaking free of the wall. Once it was free, it started to grow out limbs from its itself. Once it was done, it took on a more human shape with what was the mask forming the torso.

Almost immediately, the Majora Mask monster shot a powerful laser at Cia. Cia tried to block the attack with more of her magic glyphs. However, the attack burned through the magical circles and even hit Cia in the arm.

"Aaaaa. You will pay for that," Cia said as she used her scepter like a whip to attack the monster. However, the monster was to fast and started to run around the large room frantically, and with such speed, Cia had a hard time keeping track of it. Once the Majora Mask Monster had Bewildered Cia, it transformed its arm into a long tentacle like a whip and struck as fast as lightning. The tentacle whip wrapped around Cia and threw her against the wall.

"Arrrk," Cia said as she hit the stone wall hard enough to kill a normal person. Thankfully she still had the Tri-Force of Power to protect her. As she picked herself up, she saw that the monster was once again running around the room like a maniac. "I know the perfect attack for someone who runs around like a mad man." Cia then infused her dark magic into the floor, forming many glyphs on the floor. The Majora's Mask eventual step on one during his frantic running and was held in place by the dark magic briefly before it exploded, sending the monster flying. Not wasting a moment, Cia used her scepter whip function to grab the monster and with inhuman strength, toss it around like a doll before slamming him into the ground.

Cia saw that the beast was just lying there hurt and was trying to recover and choose to finish him off. Gathering, she gathered dark energy into a large dark orb and then threw it at the wounded monster. When the Dark Orb hit its target, it exploded into a dome of dark energy. When the attack subsided, all that was left of the monster the original mask.

"Well, I killed that beast does that mean that this mask is useless now?" Cia asked.

"Not in the least. Evil energy still resides in the mask," The Dark Voice said. "Now whoever wears it will become consumed by the evil power and become a powerful warrior. You must wisely choose someone to give it to."

"Very well," Cia said as she walked back to the entrance. Once Cia walked out of the shrine, a bucket of water fell on her head.

"Ha ha aa hee he," came the annoying laughter of the Skull Kid. "I really didn't think you would come out of there, but I set up a surprise just in case.

"You imp. How dare you make a mockery of me," Cia said as she fired off a blast of dark magic. However, the Skull Kid playfully jumped out of the way.

"Trying to play tag? I love that game," the Skull Kid said as he dodged more of Cia's attacks. "Oh, stay right there. I set up another fun joke."

"You what!?" Cia said in alarm before she was hit by a bunch of forest derby knocking her to the ground and covering her in dirt and grime.

"Thanks for staying there. It took me a while to set up the launcher. Hee ha ha wee ha," the Skull Kid said, bursting out into laughter. The Skull Kid then lap closer to Cia so he could laugh in her face.

"Why you," Cia said, losing herself in rage. In pure rage, she reached for something to hit the imp with. Unfortunately, she grabbed the Majora Mask and slammed it into the Skull Kid's face.

'Is she giving me a new mask?' were the Skull Kid's last thoughts before he was hit by the mask. The mask immediacy wrapped around his head, giving the dark creature an even scary appearance. As the dark energy surged within the Skull Kid, his two fairy friends, Tatl and Tael, flew in closer to their friend only to be corrupted by the evil power.

"Oh, what a rush. It makes me want to play even more hehe mwah ha ha," The Skull Kid said as he broke into evil laughter.

"Nooo, all that work to get that mask, and I have wasted it on some mere Skull Kid," Cia screamed out in sheer frustration.

"Oh, what fun I can have with this power," the Skull Kid said as he formed dark orbs in his hand before threw all around the forest. The barrage of blasts that leveled not only the trees but the entrance to the ancient shine. "Oh ho ha ha ha. What fun I will have."

"Hmm, it seems like it may not be such a waste after all. With the Skull Kids twisted mind and his newfound power, he could be an unpredictable enemy on the battlefield," the Dark Voice said.

"I hope you're right. After all, it's not like I have much choice right now," Cia said.

* * *

Mipha was walking the great halls of the Zoras Domain. "To think the old tales said we used to live in caves," Champion Mipha said to herself as she looked out on the elegant city that rose out of the vast mountain lake.

"Lady Mipha, your uncle, I mean your king will see you now," one of the Councilman said.

"Good, I do want to see if King De Bon the XVI has done anything about the threat that Zelda has informed him about," Mipha said to herself.

"Oh, do we really need to do anything about this supposed threat," came the voice of Princess Ruto.

"Oh, hello cousin Ruto," Milpa said. "I take it you really don't care what happens to the rest of Hyrule."

"I do care somewhat. But do you really think that we are in such danger?" Ruto asked. "I mean most of the monsters stick to the lowlands and leave us alone in the mountains and lakes. Also, the Hyrule army has dealt with monsters before without declaring an emergency, so why now? I mean that everyone has been so busy I have had to cut back on my massages and martinis."

"Its because the princess said that disaster was going to engulf all of Hyrule," Milpha said while shaking her head at her cousin's selfless. "Honestly, princess missing out on a few luxury items should be the least of your worries. You know it would be a big help if you would lead your powers to aid in the upcoming fight."

Ruto then used her magic to raise up a mighty pillar of water. "Hmmm, my magic is indeed powerful, and because of that, I have been named one of the sages. But I really see no reason to get involved right now. Now let us not keep father waiting."

Inside the throne room, a large Zora sat on an even larger throne. He wore a red cape and wore a crown with a large red gem on top. "Ah, it's good to see one of the Royal Family branch members," he said.

"I wish it was under better circumstances. But I need to know what steps you are taking to prepare for the upcoming crisis," Mipha asked.

"Well, you can tell the princess that my men are already guarding the waterways of Hyrule. We are ready to add in defense of any settlement near the water," King Zora said. "Also, we are preparing our emerging shelters to house anyone who may be displaced by the upcoming disaster."

"Is that it all?" Mipha asked, surprised. "Why not have your army adding the rest of the Hyrule army?"

"Oh, Mipha, you must understand that most Zora have a hard time walking on land for long periods of time. A large number of Zora would be more of a hindrance than an asset to the Hyrule Army," King Zora said. Besides, Zelda still has the Gorons$ to add her in land based combat while we take care of the lakes and rivers."

"I understand," Mipha said. "I should be going then."

"So soon, while not see your father and brother while you are here?" Ruto said.

"No time. I need to report back to the princess," Mipha said as she walked out.

* * *

Impa was walking towards Hyrule castle think about how well everything had gone with the rest of Sheikah. Impa then thought back to when she met with the elders. They were all gathered in Kakariko village's main hall, all the elders and greatest samurai of the Sheikah, and even her younger sister Paya was there. Of goes without saying that Princess Zelda's warnings were taken very seriously. Some questioned if it was even possible for evil to once again return to the land. After all, the legends clear say that the hero and Zelda banished the great darkness once and for all. However, they all soon agreed that they should not question the foresight of Princess Zelda. After all, Zelda was the goddess Hylia's mortal form. The group soon agreed that, while they have bested on a great evil that had threatened Hyrule before who could say that another evil wouldn't rise to threaten the land.

A few of the warriors questioned how they were going to fight an enemy that they knew nothing about. It was Papy suggestion that they focus their efforts on protecting Hyrule until they had a better understanding of the new evil.

As Imap walked towards Hyrule castle, she walked through Castle Town. The townsfolk were going about their day, even though everything seems normal, there was a strange uneasiness in the air. Zelda had told the townspeople that they should be prepared to move at a moment's notice but did not fully explain why. It had put the townspeople on edge as the older citizens remained the horrors of the last war.

As Impa walked into the shopping center, she saw that some of the young men were busy. Many of them stocking up on weapons and even forming amateur adventuring parties in just in case trouble breaks out. 'Such young and barely trained fighters are should barely have any use during the war. Yet if history is accurate many of these adventuring parties have had an amazing track record protecting parts of the kingdom during times of crisis. Some have even gone on to become great heroes in their own right," Impa thought to herself.

As she approached the castle, she saw the last person she ever expected. The person was wearing a dark and majestic purple dress, her eyes were as red as blood. Her hair was as black as night. She wore a crown that had many spikes giving it a menacing feel. And finally, she held a large staff with a floating symbol of the completed triforce on the top. It was Zelda's mother, Queen Hilda. "Ah Impa, it is so nice to see you on my visit to the castle," Queen Hilda said.

"My queen. What an unexpected surprise," Impa said, trying to hide how nervous she was. Even though Hilda was the rightful queen and a wise ruler, she was also known to be quite harsh. Often she would banish servants from the castle for making mistakes or imposing harsh sentences for small crimes. Due to this, everyone had a healthy fear of her and nicknamed her the Dark Queen.

"What is so spring at me being here. I am the Queen," Hilda said calmly.

"Well, I know that you were touring the kingdom on one of your inspections of our military and would not be back for quite some time," Impa said while giving the queen a respectful bow.

"Yes, I was doing that. But since my daughter had sent her champions to tell the entire kingdom to prepare for an attack by an unknown force, I decided to see my daughter one last time," the queen said. "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not let's go see her together," Impa proposed.

"Very well, and maybe while we walk, you can tell me more of what is going to happen," the queen asked.

"Well, it all began when the princess began to have ominous dreams," Impa began to explain as the two women walked into the castle.

A little while early in Zelda's private training hall.

"Ah, Link, I am glad that you could join me for another sparing section," Zelda said as she reached for her Glittering Rapier.

"Think nothing of it, princess. It is part of a soldier's duty to serve the royal family. Link said as he walked into the training area. "To be honest, I prefer to spar with you, you are far more of a challenging opponent than any of the other trainees that have me fight against. Or even the instructors for that matter. I think that you are the most skilled opponent I have ever crossed swords with."

"That makes me a little happy for some reason," Zelda said as a sweet smile spread across her face. 'Maybe this will be the day when I can tell him about how I believe that he is the eternal hero reborn and about the great danger that is coming. And of course my own feelings for him. After all, as the mortal form of the Goddess Hylia, the Eternal Hero is my soulmate.

"Oh, how will be joining us for this session?" Link asked.

"Joining us?" Zelda said as a blush spread across her face as she remembered the time she spied on Link. Link was engaged in what could best be described as a private orgy in the abandoned fort with multiple women

"Well, it's just that you have a companion watching over us when we usually spare with each other. But now we are all alone," Link said a little unsure of the situation. After all, this was no mere maiden, Zelda was the crowned princess of Hyrule. The thought of being permitted to stay alone in the same room with the princess was a considerable honor and show of trust.

"Oh, I see," Zelda said a little flustered. "Well, both Impa and Urbosa are off doing other tasks, so it will just be two of this today."

"Are you sure this is alright? After all, I am just a lowly trainee and your a princess. It could start some bad rumors about you, to say nothing of the security concerns," Link said, sounding unusually humble.

"Do not worry. I comply trust you, and I have bigger things to worry about than idle gossip. Now let us begin," Zelda said as they both got into her fighting stance. "Let us begin."

Zelda opened by rushing in close and thrusting her rapier in quick thrusts.

Link was able to use his sword to block the attacks, though a few times, Link could feel the sword pass a few inches from his head.

At one point, Link saw that Zelda pulled her sword back too far and created an opening. Sizing the moment, Link went on the attack. He did a quick slash and flowed up with an upward slash that knocked Zelda into the air.

Before Link could capitalize on the situation, Zelda threw down a light orb to knock Link back. The back hit Link right in the chest and blew him back several feet. As Link winched in pain, Zelda used her light power to fire off a light arrow at Link. Link was barely able to raise his shield in time to block. The attack was still powerful enough to send Link to his back, however.

"It seems like are as powerful as ever your mastery," Link said as he rose to his feet.

"Do not worry too much about it. After all, you got a good strike in yourself. I am just glad that I have this magic armor on to give me some decent protection," Zelda said as she rubbed the area where the training blade hit her. "You are also improving your sword skills."

"You really think so?" Link said, smiling at her praise.

"Oh, yes. When we first started these training sessions I could always see the next ten moves you would make. But now I can only see the next four moves you will make," Zelda said while smiling.

"Was that a little joke?" Link asked, surprised at the princess's sarcasm.

"Partly yes and partly no. You really have gotten better as we have fought. Would you want to continue this fight?" Zelda asked hopefully.

"Of course. It is an honor and a pleasure to spend time with you," Link said, causing Zelda to blush again.

The two of them traded blows again, each of them never giving an inch. As the fight when on Link decided he would try to use a shield rush to throw Zelda off balance. As he charged in, Zeda threw a light orb at him. Unfortunately, she missed, and it landed behind him and exploded. The blast, combined with Link's forward charge, threw him into Zelda and sent both of them to the floor.

Link was disoriented from the blast, but he instinctively tried to get up. He instantly put his free hand down to the ground to push himself up, however, instead of a hard floor, he felt something soft and sponge like. It was a pleasant sensation to hold. Not sure what it was he holding, he squeezed, tightening his grip to get a better grip.

"Aaaaa," Link heard Zelda cry out. As the hazy left him and he began to understand where he was and what he was doing. Somehow he had landed on top of Princess Zelda, and his hand was currently groping Zelda's breast. Link couldn't believe what was happening. He was practically defiling the princess he was sworn to protect. This could get him banished or worse, but for some reason, he couldn't remove his hand.

'What am I doing?' Link thought to himself, still unable to move his hand. 'I have been in this position before, but that was with women that I thoroughly seduced. I am sure that this princess must be both discussed and angry with me.' Link then looked down on Zelda with worry.

Much to Link's surprise, however, Zelda's face didn't show one sign of fear, anger, or disgust. In fact, his face clearly shown a soft look of desire, longing, and acceptance. 'This can't be real. The Princess can't be love with me, can she?' Link thought to himself.

'Link's hand is on my breast. His hand is molding my breast to its shape. No man has ever touched me there before, but I'm glad that Link is. Why is he not going further?' Zelda thought to herself as her mind raced. 'His face has a look of confusion, I should make my feeling clear.'

"Please go on Link. I," Zelda said while smiling.

"Oh really, you want him to go on," came another voice that Zelda recognized, and it filled her with dread.

"Mother, I mean Queen Hilda," Zelda said.

"Aaa, my queen. How are you, and how may I serve you. And how long were you there?" Link asked, feeling fear for the first time in his life. He tried to get a read on what kind of mood the queen was in. But he couldn't figure it out. Queen Hilda's face had the same imposing and noble look on her face that it always had. Her dark hair and dark dress added to the feeling of unease people got when looking at her.

"Oh long enough to see your dual and how you ended up on top of each other," the queen said. "I must say you need to be more careful with your attacks. Do you think that on the battlefield, your enemy will settle for a little feel of your breasts."

Zelda could hear the sarcasm in her voice. Zelda had never been this nervous when in the presence of her mother. Even though everyone else was afraid of her, Zelda had always loved to be with her mother. She saw her as a source of strength, and a perfect example of a noble should strive to be. However, at the moment, she feared not only would her mother would say to her but also what she might do to Link. "I am sorry for using my power so poorly. I will do better," Zelda said.

"Yes, after all, we do not know how much time we have. Now I would like to talk to Link," Hilda said, sending shivers up Link's spine.

"Oh, there is no reason to punish him, mother. He did nothing wrong," Zelda pleaded.

Link was surprised and strangely happy that Zelda was sticking up for him.

"Oh, do not worry about him. I will not do anything too bad to him. Now I think you should wait in your room for a bit," Hilda said as she waved her staff and opened a dark portal underneath Zelda that sent her to her room.

"Now how about we take a walk," Hilda said becoming Link.

"Of course, my queen," Link said. Soon he followed her out of the room. As they walked around the castle, they sent shivers through any soldier servant they passed by. She led him up to the top of one of the taller towers where a viewing area allowed them to see a beautiful view of the wild plans and the city.

"Ah, this is my favorite part of the castle. It is the best view of the country I love that I have ever seen," Hilda said as she leaned on the outer wall to get a better view and by doing so, gave Link a perfect view of her shapely ass though her dress.

Despite himself, Link found himself staring at the Queen's shapely ass. As he continued to stare, he thought more about the Queen's figure. It resembles Zelda's greatly, but her curves were more filled out as would be expected of someone who had a child. He also noted that thanks to her unnaturally dark complexion, she was the picture gothic beauty. The more Link thought about how Queen Hilda looked, the more he realized that there was something else unnaturally about her. She looked far younger than she should. She looked older than her daughter, but they could be mistaken for an older sister rather than a mother.

"Well, I think this is the first time someone has ever looked at me with lustful eyes," Queen Hilda said, shocking Link.

"Um wel can explain. Really," Link stammered.

"I must say it's a nice feeling," Queen Hilda said, shaking her ass a little.

To say that Link was confused at this turn of events would be an understatement. Was the Dark Queen of Hyrule really flirting with him?

"I must say that I have heard many rumors about you, Link, both of your combat prowess and other things," the Queen said as she turned around, giving him a sly smile. "And by what I have learned by meeting you, I have to say they're all true, are they not?"

"Um, I think that deepens on the rumors," Link said. "If you don't mind me asking why did you bring me here. Are you angry at what happened between Zelda and me?"

"Oh, I not upset. I have little reason to interfere with my daughter's relationships with men. But I must ask just how far would you go to protect my daughter and Hyrule," the Queen said in a serious tone.

"I would stand alone against an army to protect both her and my homeland. I joined the army so I could use my strength to defend the kingdom, and its a soldier's duty to lay his life down for the royal family," Link said with passion.

"Well, it's a little cliche. But I can hear the truth in your words. It sets me at ease a little. After all, my daughter my need your strength soon," Hilda said.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Link asked in disbelief. Was some kind of disaster on its way?

"Oh, and one thing about your relationship with my daughter. Both of you are free to do anything you both consent to. But I will not tolerate half assed dating. If you want to pursue any kind of romantic relationship or actions with my daughter, it should be done to stand by her as her King. Well, goodbye for now. I need to visit with my daughter," Queen Hilda said as she warps away.

Link was speechless. Did the queen just give him permission to court or even have sex with her daughter.

* * *

In Zelda's room

Hilda had just appeared before Zelda. "Oh, mother, your here. What did you do with Link?" Zelda asked considered.

"Oh, nothing special. I just gave Link some words of encouragement and told him what he needs to do to if he wants to court you," Hilda said while confronting her daughter.

"Really, so you approve of me pursuing a relationship with Link?" Zelda asked, relieved that her mother was giving her approval.

"I would hope that I raised you well enough to know how to pick yourself a good man. If I may ask, do you really think he is the Hero reborn?" Hilda asked her daughter.

"Oh, yes. Whenever I am with Link, it feels like we have been reunited after so long, and it sets my heart at peace. When we talk, I feel a sensation of pure happiness overtakes me. It feels like I have once again found my soulmate if I had to put into words," Zelda said. "Is it anything like that with you and father?"

"Of course not," Hilda said. "You must know that there is no love between your father and me," Hilda said.

"But there must be something between the two of you when you got married," Zelda asked hopefully.

"The only thing that connected us was our love for Hyrule. After the war, the country needed a strong king to help me rule more than I need a loving husband. So I chose the best man to be king," Hilda said.

"But do you not have some feelings for him or the family?" Zelda asked hopefully. Zelda knew that relationships among high nobles and royals were complex. Still, she wanted to think at least her family had a little love between them.

"I do have a healthy amount of respect for your father's skills as a leader and abilities as a warrior. Though I wish he would put more faith in the legends of the Goddesses and Triforce," Hilda said. "As for the family, I did gain two beautiful daughters. And even though Tetra ran off, I am sure she is doing just fine after we are talking about Tetra.

"Yes, my elder sister was always one to succeed at anything," Zelda said, thinking back on her sister.

"But enough about me. I wanted to give you some advice about boys before I have to leave," Hilda said.

"Really, what is it? Zelda asked curiously.

"I said that I need someone to help me rule when my parents were killed during the war. Thankfully with all the instance training and education, I have been giving you to prepare when you for when you take the crown, you do not need any help with from a king. So you are free to marry anyone you want even if it's for love," Hilda said.

"Okay, wait, does that mean I can marry Link if I want?" Zelda asked hopefully.

"Of course. I would never interfere with your love life. Well, as long as I make sure he is not plotting anything sinister," the Queen said. "Though I may suggest you work out the whole his having a harem.

"Yes, I will talk to him about that," Zelda said, blushing.

* * *

In the twilight realm.

"How did we get here? Yugo asked. "I thought that this realm was sealed off?"

"Do not underestimate the power of the Yiga clan," Kohga said.

"Don't be abused," Wizzro said. "It was because of our mistress power that we are here."

"You are mostly correct. However, even my power could not have gotten us here without someone calling us here.

"Ah, you have finally arrived," said a new voice. Everyone looked over to see a strange man. The man had unnatural pale white skin. He was also very lean and tall. It was clear that he was of a race that they had never seen before.

"Everyone this Zant," Cia said. "He is of the eldest royal family of the Twili but was passed over in favor of his younger sister for his sister Mmmm."

"My sister and the rest of my people are fools," Zant said. "They have been imprisoned in here for far too long and now enjoy being caged insects. Our Ancestors were some of the most powerful and feared mages in the world. Now, look at us.

"Ahh, I remember the tale of the Interlopers who not only tried to take over Hyrule but also invade the Sacred Realm," Kohga said. "But are you sure that this little man would be of any help?"

"I sense strange magic in him;, but I doubt that he can come close to measuring up to our power," Yuga said mockingly.

"Aw it looks like you're about to get cut from the team ha ha ha," the Skull Kid said breaking out in laughter.

"Do not worry about his power," the Dark voice said, talking to them all. "I have taught Cia a way to increase the power of someone using the Triforce of Power. It will give Zant great powers over the Twilight Magic."

"Wait, why does only the pathetic prince get his powers amplified?" Koume yelled.

"My sister is right. We have been far more loyal than this want to be king," Kotake added.

"You have a point," Cia said. "However, the rest of you are already powerful enough as it is and not very trustworthy. If I give you even greater power, you may turn against me. Also, the Twilight magic has interesting properties that make it quite valuable in my conquest of Hyrule.

"Don't you mean our conquest," Yuga added.

"Do not concern yourself with insignificant details," Volga said while slamming his spear down for effect.

"Why are we wasting so much time," Zant said. "Every moment we waste here is another moment for Minda to prepare. "I am sure that my sister has already detected that something is off.

"Very well. Let us begin," Cia said as she used her magic to draw a magic circle around Zant. Large amounts of magical fire began to flow out of Cia and into Zant. When the process was finished, Cia collapse on the ground exhausted.

"Uuaa that was draining," Cia said.

"But I guarantee that it was necessary," the Dark Voice said. 'This will not only give us another general but also further the slow deterioration of Cia's mind and body,' the Dark Voice thought to itself.

"Ha ha ha," Zant said, bursting out in laughter. "Do not worry Cia, with this power flowing through me, I should be able to crush my foolish sister. As I don this mask, I take the first steps towards my destiny." The mask was more of a battle helmet that was made to show off a fighting and inhuman face.

"He he he, don't forget about us," Kotake cackled. "My ice magic will freeze them in there place.

"Yes, mistress, take a nice rest, and let us do the fighting. After all, you did summon us a few fortifications to summon monsters," Wizzro said, pointing to the giant skulls in the distance that were spawning monsters.

A while later, the group was in the center of the twilight town. The Twili people had lived in the Twilight Realm in peace for untold centuries, so they were taken by surprise when an army of Boloblin, Yiga Clan, and other demons invaded. They quickly seized control of the town.

Zant was using his newfound powers to mutate the Twili people into hideous ogre-like monsters with shields on their face called Shadow Beasts. The Shadow Beasts were rounding up the rest of the townsfolk.

"Zant, why are you doing this to us?" a little Twili girl said as she was dragged before Zant.

"Because everyone denied me my destiny of being the King of the Twilight. So now I must take my rightful place to lead the Twili to their rightful place," Zant said as he stomped on the ground. "Now, you will all serve me whether you want to or not." Zant then waved his hands and engulfed her in the black mist to turn her into a monster.

"Zant, who are these outsiders and what are you doing to my people," came a loud yelling voice. When everyone turned to see where the yelling was coming from, they was a giant ghost like head floating high above them. The floating head of a beautiful Twili woman.

"Ah, if it isn't Midna of the foolish royal family," Zant said in a mocking tone. "As you can see, I have gained the power to become the rightful King of the Twilight. And as you can see, I have made alleys for the next step of waging war against the light dwellers."

"Rightful king. Oh please, you could only be a usurper," the ghostly Minda head said. "And don't forget that I have the powers of the Fused Shadow at my command." Then from out the ground and very shadows of the twilight itself, rosa an army of skeletons like monsters called the Stalchild.

"Well its seems like this will be worth wild after all," Ghirahim said.

"Oh, it seems like I can paint a beautiful painting after all," Yuga said, thinking about the inspiration he could draw from a clash between undead and demons.

Soon the armies of the Bokoblin and undead clashed. Both sides attacked with monstrous ferocity and a complete disregard for their safety. As one of their alleys fell in battle, they would walk over them to continue the fight.

"Well, this is fun to watch, but we aren't making much progress," Wizzro said.

"The problem here is that it seems like both sides can generate an endless army to do their fighting. At this rate, this battle will never end," Volga said.

"Should we enter the battle or wait for Midna to make the next move? If we wait a little longer, I am sure that Cia will recover enough to join the battle," Ghirahim said.

Before anyone could answer that question, a large dark spear crashed deep in the Bokoblin horde and exploded in a burst of dark energy and vaporized a large number of their forces. Following up to that attack, multiple giant specter hands appeared and started to attack with mighty slams to the ground that crushed those underneath and forceful slaps to mowed down many monsters as if they were flies.

"Well, that seems to answer that question," Koume said, charging up her flame magic. "If we don't do something fast. Come on, Kotake." With that, the two witches got on their brooms and took to the sky.

"Maybe an inferno will halt their advance," Koume said as she sent out a wave of flames to incinerate the legion of undead. As the battlefield erupted with pillars of fire that spread out to turn the battlefield into a sea of hellish flame. Unfortunately, the undead simply walked through the fire to continue fighting.

"Sister, why did you think that bones burned. Let me show you how it's done," Kotake said as she conjured massive ice balls and dropped them on the undead horde. This attack was far effective as the ice crushed the bones of the skeletons. "See, sister, that is how to use magic," Kotake said that one of the specter hands hit her with a massive slap and nearly knocked the witch out of the sky. The hand tried to follow up that attack by forming a fist and flying at the stunned witch for a massive punch.

Koume sent out a giant fireball in intercept the attack. The hand exploded in a fiery exposition. "Well, sister, it seems like you really need to learn how to avoid attacks on the battlefield," Koume taunted.

"Let's just continue with the battle," Kotake said as they continued to fight against the skeleton horde and specter hands.

Down below the other generals continued the fight

The Skull Kid started to play his flute and summoned a pack of puppets. As he played his flute, he also danced with the music, and as he danced, the scarecrows came alive and charged into battle. While moving like puppets on strings, they hacked apart the skeletons. The horde of skeletons was able to overwhelm the puppets and pulled them apart at their joints. But the Skull Kid just kept playing his flute and summoned more puppets to fight until he got bored.

"Well, it looks like we are making progress against the undead army," Wizzro said. "We have gained back the ground we lost and are about push them back even further."

"Do not celebrate just yet," Volga said. "It means nothing as long as we can't get in the castle, and Minda can still cast spells to attack us." As Volga finished speaking

"As fun as it is to watch two armies fighting just how are we going to win this game," the Skull Kid asked.

"All we have to do is gain entry into the castle and take the fight directly to Minda herself," Zant said. "Simply put, we need to break into the two sides of the fortresses and take control of them so we can lower the main gate."

"Sounds easy enough," Kohga said. "My Yiga will take the one on the left."

"Well, I will take the one on the right," Ghirahim said.

"It may be dangerous," Wizzro said. "Take the Skull Kid with you. The rest of us will take on the main force in the center."

"I think it's time to show off my latest masterpiece," Yugo said as he took out a large painting of the eight-headed snake Orochi. The paint monster was enormous and towered over the battlefield. As the colossal serpent rolled across the battlefield, it opened all eight his giant mouths and spat out bolts of lighting that tore apart both armies. No one was spared the onslaught of the beast.

"Why is your creature attacking our forces!" Volga yelled.

"I just paint them and unleash them on our enemies. But I really don't mico manga them," Yugo said. "But who cares those Bokoblins are expendable, and my creature will soon crush Minda's undead forces. After all, what in all of the Twilight Realm can challenge my creation?"

As to answer that question, several massive blasts of fire struck each of its heads. This caused the giant snake to melt into a pile of paint. Everyone looked up to see what took out their monster and saw an armored dragon flying above the battlefield.

"Minda has summoned Argorok," Zant said.

"You knew Minda had a dragon, and you didn't tell us?" Wizzro yelled. "Does she have another giant monster to call upon?"

"Technically yes, but I doubt she has had time to summon them. If someone can bring down that dragon, I should be able to defeat it," Zant said as Argorok rained down fire up their forces.

"Very well, I will deal with the dragon," Volga said as their Bokoblin forces burned. "After all, sometimes you have to fight fire with fire, but you always have to fight dragons with dragons." Volga then shifted into his dragon form and took to the skies.

Volga soon rose to face Argorok. The two dragons circled each other as they sized each other up. They began to shoot fireballs at each other, but they both were able to dodge the attacks. However, Argorok shot out a fireball and another one in quick session at where he thought Volga would doge to. The tactic worked, and Volga was pushed back by the fiery blast. Seizing the opportunity, Argorok charged at Volfa and bit on his wings. Volga roared in pain, but he was able to grab ahold of the dragon and even clamp down his own jaws on him. As the two dragons held each other in their death hold, they plummeted to the ground. They both hit the ground in a mighty crash. However, neither of the dragons were still conscious. Argorok was able to get to his feet, but before he was able to take to the air, he saw Zant standing before him. Argorok slowly walked over intending to eat to the usurper. Hover before he could launch an attack, Zant grew to an enormous size and stoned on the weaken dragon repeatedly until Argorok faded into black smoke.

"Well, that was fun," Zant said. "I love my new powers. Here's another one." Zant said as he summons a large replica of his own battle helmet. With manic glee, he spun it around with his magic power and had it fire out bolts of twilight magic to attack foes and allies all around him.

"It seems like our side has a real problem with the concept of no attacking our own side," Wizzro said. "Well, I better get Volga somewhere he could recover." Wizzro then used his magic power to take Volga off the battlefield and back to their base for medical treatment.

As Kohga leads his group of Yiga ninja's to the right gate, many of the skeletons tried to block their way. However, the ninja's were too quick to the slow moving undead. "This is almost too easy," Kohga said as he used his Windcleaver to send a wind slash to take down one of the skeletons.

"Master, a large group of skeletons, are approaching us from both sides," one of the yiga footsoldiers said.

"Oh, that's nothing. Remember your training and do battle plan no 16," Kohga said.

"Right away master," they said as they all got into formation. They then took out their bows and fired a mix of ice and explosive arrows that decimated one of the advancing undead hordes. However, as they as they were firing on one group, the other one was coming up behind them. Just as the group of skeletons was about to attack them from behind. The Skeletons raise up their weapons to strike the unmoving ninja's from behind. But before they brought the weapons down, they all disappeared in a puff of smoke. They all replaced above the hoard ready to strike. All the ninja's descending from above in a massive diving attack that crushed the bones of their victims. The ninjas quickly took out the remaining enemies quickly and without mercy.

"Now, is there anything else we need to deal with?" Kohga asked. At that moment, a giant skeleton hand rose up from the ground, followed by the rest of the body. It was a Stalnox, the remains of a giant Hinox, a large one-eyed monster. The Stalnox was far faster than the normal skeletons and was effortlessly able to grab the yiga ninja's and hurl them across the battlefield.

"There's always something else," Kohga said. "In any case, I will not allow you to do to treat my underlings with such disrespect." Kohga then summoned a large iron bolder. Then using his powers of magnetism, he took control of the border controlled it to smash the pile of dry bones to dust.

"Now that taken care of, I think I will take control of the gate," Kohga said as he used the iron bolder to smash open the gate.

"Ah, there's the lever to lower half the gate," one of the Yiga said.

"Let us throw it open and fortify this place. I could use a nap after all," Kohga said as he walked into the gate to take a nap.

On the other side of the battlefield.

Ghirahim and the Skull Kid were batting their way through the hoard as well. They were making mostly slow progress since Ghirahim was doing a summoning dance to call forth Bokoblins to do the fighting for him. As for the Skull Kid was mincing the Ghirahim's dance because it looked fun.

"Well, this is taking longer than I thought it would. Could you try to be of more help in this battle," Ghirahim said, directing his frustration at the Skull Kid.

"I am doing just what you are he he he," Skull Kid said while laughing.

"I am summoning help. You are doing a useless dance. Why don't you use those new powers of yours," Ghirahim taunted.

"Very well, I think I can come up with something with the help of my fairy friends. Let us do it, Tael and Talt," the Skull Kid said as his fairies started flying around the skeletons in a large circle. A small cyclone formed and sucked in many of the skeletons. Then the Skull Kid began to to play his ocarina. A meteor slammed into the center of the cyclone, taking out all those who were caught in it.

"It never ceases to amaze me just how much power was given to such an undeserving fool," Ghirahim said.

"Do you want to play with me?" the Skull Kid said as he held up some dark magic orbs ready to attack.

Ghirahim waved his hands to summon a magic circle to entrap the last of the skeletons that stood between them and the gate. The skeletons then flew up and were smashed to dust against an invisible ceiling. "I said I was amazed, not intimidated."

"Well, let's just open up the gate and threw the switch," the Skull Kid said as he made his way to the gate. Using his magic, he forced the gate open. However, once the gates were open, something fast lunged at him, bearing its teeth and claws. Before the Skull Kid had a chance to react, it slashed across the Skull Kids chest winding him.

"Aaaa, you play too rough," Skull Kid said as he simply disappeared.

As they got a better look at it was clear that it was some kind of large black wolf.

"Well, it looks like it does not take much to make the child run with his tail between his legs. But I assure it will take more than you have to deal with me," Ghirahim said as he took out his blade and faced the wolf like a genuine member of demonic nobility. The wolf lunged at him, but Ghirahim was able to deflect the wolf away with elegant swordplay. Zant then shot out several daggers that struck the wolf and stunning it. While the wolf was stunned, Ghirahim cast a spell to summon up massive sword blades from the ground to impale the beast. As the wolf laid on the blades like a shrimp on a skewer, it faded away like a dissolving shadow.

"Was that more of the Midna's twilight magic. In any case, it seems like I have done my part," Ghirahim said as he pulled the lever to open the gate.

Zant was watching the main gate slowly open. "At last the gate opens," Zant said with glee. "Soon, I will enter the castle, dispose of that upstart Midna, and lay claim to the throne."

"Do not get ahead of yourself," Wizzro said as he floated over. "There are still many skeletons between us and the castle."

"When have the Skeletons ever been a concern for us? Look, the Bokoblins have almost broken through. I think I should help them," Zant said as he launched himself into the battle with mad glee as he rushed in carrying a sword in each hand.

"That one may be trouble. Zant tries to carry himself as a dignified noble. But one can easily see the madness that threatens to bust through," Wizzo said as he watched Zant's wild attacks.

Zand eventually used his power to make himself spin around the battlefield with swords outstretched, he truly was a whirling tornado of death on the battlefield. "His wild swings are even chopping up our own forces that get in his way," Wizzro said.

Zant was able to the main gate before it slowly creaked open, surprisingly Ghirahim was already there.

"Ah, what took you so long," Ghirahim taunted.

"I was just having too much fun with my new found powers," Zant said.

"In any case, let us get ready to storm the castle and flush out Minda," Ghirahim said as both he and Zant blasted the final doors between them and the castle. However, what awaited them when the gates fell was a massive canon. It immediately shot out a gigantic burst of energy at the invaders. Ghirahim and Zant were able to get their guard up; however, both of them were still blown back by the sheer force.

"Aaagh, Minda, that was a rotten trick. Summoning a canon from behind a gate," Zant said as he recovered. Still, as he rose to his feet, he could feel his body aching all over.

"I must admit that I admire such dirty tactics. It will be a pleasure to crave you up," Ghirahim said as he licked his sword with his long tongue.

"Oh, spare me the insults. You both invaded my realm, turned my people into monsters, and now you come to dispose of me. You really think that I would play nice? No, I will use all my powers to crush you," Minda said as she charged forth with a large phantom hand. She controlled the hand to attack the two.

Zant and Ghirhim were barely able to hold off the attack until Zant summons his own phantom hand to attack. The two phantom hands fought each other by trying to slam into each other until both of them grabbed each other and tried to crush the other into dust. As the two hands garbled with each other, they were both impaled by large red daggers, courtesy of Ghirahim.

"Why did you do that Ghirahim. I was winning," Zant yelled.

"I am not taking chances. Now that we have stopped Midna's attack, it's time to stop holding back," Ghirahim said as his skin turned black like it was made of stone. He then took out a large board sword and charged at Minda. Minda tried to attack the charging demon with a blast of magic light. Still, with Ghirahim's new powers, he was easily able to shake off the attack. Ghirahim then got close enough to attack with his massive board sword, with one enormous slash across her gut he sent her hurtling back across the fort.

"That actually hurt," Midna said, clutching her ribs. "No more playing nice." Midna summoned forth a helmet; it covers the whole face and had four horns at the top. It looked quite old and seemed not to have mouth or eye holes.

"The Fused Shadow," Zant cried out in fear. "The forbidden powers created by our ancestors. You would use that."

"Why not this is an emergency," Midna said as she put on the helmet. A dark mist began to wrap around her body. Soon the mist transformed the Twilight Princess into a giant Spider like a monster made from pure darkness that had the head of the Fuzed Shadow. She formed a large spear in her hands and threw it at Ghirahim, knocking him out in an explanation of dark energy.

Zant went on the offensive by shooting a barrage of red magic orbs at the monstrous Midna. The attack struck her body and was forcing Midna back. However, Midna soon raised her arms to guard against the attack. Soon Midna was making her way to crush Zant.

Zant switched his attack. He created two ghostly copies of himself, and all of them pooled their power to create a giant ball of twilight energy and threw it at the monstrous Midna. The ball rips apart the ground as it made its way to its target. However, Midna was able to catch the ball of twilight in her monstrous arms and crush it. Midna then lashed out with one of her massive arms and crushed the usurper Zant into the ground.

Midna then raised two of her arms to finish off Zant, but before she could, she was attacked by blasts of ice and fire. "Ho ho, it seems like the princess forgot about us. Quite foolish of her Kotake," Koume said as she and her sister flew in on their brooms.

"Indeed. The power of the Fused Shade may make for a huge foe, but we can use that to our advantage," Kotake said as both of them flew around the room, attacking the monstrous Midna was blasts of elemental magic. Midna tried to attack the pair of witches, but they were too fast on their brooms as the dashed and darted around the rooms.

"What is taking so long," came the voice of Cia as she walked into the castle.

"Oh, Cia, your up," Kotake said.

"We are almost finished mistress. We only have to deal with this little princess," Koume said

"So this is the leader of this army," Midna said. "Why are you attacking my kingdom and people?"

"I need the power of the twilight, so I can destroy the kingdom of Hyrule and finally claim my love the Eternal Hero," Cia said. "Now, submit or face my power."

"You are doing this for a man?" Midna said in disbelief. "How crazy are you? If he does not like you, then just move on and find another man."

"You mook me and my love for the Hero! You will pay," Cia said, shaking in angry.

"Not if I crush you first," Midna said, still in her monster form. She raised a large spear made of twilight magic above her head as she prepared to attack. Cia called on the power of the Tri-Force of Power as she prepared her attack. Many magic circles appeared around Cia. Midna brought down her spear hard; however, Cia unleashed her own powerful magic. Midna tried to bring down her spear, but even in her monstrous form, she couldn't move her spear through the vortex of magic powers no matter how hard she tried. Soon she was overwhelmed by Cia's powerful attack and thrown back against the walls of the castle even though she was as tall as a giant.

Cia walked over to the defeated Midna as the twilight magic she warped herself with faded away, leaving her in her normal form. "Now, what should I do with you?" Cia asked herself.

"May I make a suggestion?" Zant said.

"What do you have in mind?" Cia wondered.

"I want to place a curse on her and banish her from the twilight," Zant said.

"Do what you want. I really do not care about that annoyance. As far as I'm concerned, that was just a warm-up for when I crush Zelda.

"Oh, thank you, my mistress," Zant said before he cast his curse on Midna. Dark mist arose and wrapped around Midna. Midna form began to shrink and change. When the curse finished, the once beautiful Twlllll princess looked like a small imp like creature.

"What have you done to me?" Midna shouted with her remaining strength as she looked down on her new form.

"Oh, dear sister, I have just given you a form that best matched your pathetic spirit. Now away with you," Zant said as he called upon his new powers and opened a portal that sucked Minda into it.

"Where did you send her?"Koume asked.

"Oh, just somewhere in the Kingdom of Hyrule," Zant said.

"Doesn't your race die when it is exposed to the light of the sun?" Kotake asked.

"That's just an old wives tale."

"Enough of this," Cia shouted. "There is still one more thing I have to do." Cia and her forces made their way through the castle to the throne room. When Cia sat on the throne, she cast her powerful magic that caused the whole twilight realm to shake. With the Tri-Force of Power, Cia dispelled the curse that kept the Twili race trapped in the Twilight Realm. Rays of light burst through clouds for the first time as the entire city found itself in Westen Hyrule.

"At last, we're free," Zant yelled out.

"How soon can we begin the rest of the plan," Ghirahim asked. However, when he looked upon Cia, he saw that she had passed out from using too much of her power. "Once she has rested, we shall begin attacking the rest of Hyrule.

Deep in the castle, the force known as the Dark Voice made its way to a broad set of doors. "I can feel my power sealed in there," it said to itself. When it tried to enter the room, he found he couldn't as a strange force kept him at bay.

"It's still sealed. Well, I thought as much. Soon Cia will undo the seals that keep me weak, and I will finally raise to take what is mine," the Dark Voice said to himself.

To be continued.

Next The start of the War.

A.N I hope you all liked that. I wanted to finish up the prep for the start of the war and also increase the size of Cia's forces from the beginning. I also want to show that the using the Tri-Force of Power has consequences for Cia.

A.N. Well there is the chapter. In the next


End file.
